The beginning of the end
by gammafueled
Summary: Contains spoilers up to chapter 464. My take on how the war with Alverez could go. Story plot goes crazy and OP Natsu. Natza fic. Chapter 12 now up, starting second half of fix, more focus on relationship as war is over.
1. The Army Comes

Naza Fan fiction I do not own fairy tail. I am not even a writer. so enjoy, hopefully. up too date with chapter 467. and then i made the rest up of course.

' **=thought**

" **=quote**

 **Natsu PoV**

'I came back late one night, it was still cold outside. I don't understand, my thermometer reads 65 degrees (F). How could I feel cold? The last time I remember feeling cold was when I was frozen by that ice guy. What was his name? Frosty? Slipper? Ah whatever, it was stripper's dad. I'm waiting here in the guild right now. I don't know where everyone is, but I guess that is my fault, I did head off all on my own. I was so sure I could take him on. I was so sure I was ready. I knew I could make any sacrifice to do it. That's why I left the guild wasn't it? So I could prepare myself to face him? But in the end, when ze.. he.. told me that I wasn't, well, me, and that I would die if I killed him. I snapped. I was really about to die. And I was ok with it. I was doing what I went there to do. But then happy brought me back to my senses. And now I can't stop him. No one can. This was my only chance to stop him. And I am END? What is that bullshit? Oh look Mavis is back from the basement, it must be weird looking at your own body from the outside. Maybe that's what it is like when everyone dies. I hope I don't find out before him. Anyway, I'm END? I still call bullshit, I saw the book, and it was closed and sealed. How could I be END? But it hurt so much, when he shot the book. And when I hit it with my flames…. Even though he was protecting it, I felt like I almost died. Oh, master is here. Maybe I should ask him. I don't know. Grey is hell bent on destroying that book. And it is for the best. I will have to die wont I? If we have to kill Z. I still can't say his name. Z.. Ze.. Z. nope no good. I can't help but believe what he said. That I am END. If we kill him, I die. If grey destroys the book, even if it is an accident, I still die. He's coming over. I have to speak with him.' The master sits across from Natsu, not yet acknowledging him.

"My boy, that cut on your face, it's deep. You should get that checked right away. "

"Master, I have something I nee-"

"Not another word until it is patched!" 'I can tell he Knows. Otherwise we would be celebrating. He knows I didn't beat him.

"Ok Master. " 'I'm pathetic, I should have told him anyways. It doesn't matter, he will know soon enough.'

 _CRASH!_

"What happened?!" I shout. But by the time words escaped my mouth I already knew. I was sulking at the moment, but as soon as I saw Erza's body on the floor I knew what had happened. Alvarez's southern forces had arrived.

I rushed over to her as fast as I could. By the look of her body she didn't put up too much of a fight. It looked like one hit was all it took, and I could see the last remnants of her adamantine armor still clinging to her wrists. I never understood it but I always had a strange liking towards Erza. Sure she hit me a lot, and she was so mean. But I couldn't help it, and I almost got carried away against Jellal. I almost told her that I loved her when I pulled her from the tower. I ended up not being able to speak for a few seconds, that helped me rethink what I was about to do. However with death on my mind at the moment, and the last remnants of Igneel's power fading, I decided I needed to end this.

I walked outside with the master, facing what looked to be 100,000 soldiers, most still on the ships a half mile out. And 2 members of the 12 shields. It appears that the swords woman must have been beaten because she wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Laxus was keeping Wahl Icht busy. He looked like he was winning, but he want using much lightning. Hmm. Well I Really only have Neinhart to defeat. I don't know his magic and I can't let Erza get caught in the crossfire.

"Master get back"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I am going to have to use the last of Igneel's power now. It is about to disappear.

"Ok hurry, and don't overdo yourself." 'I don't have enough power to go Blaze Dragon King Mode right now. I will have to settle for Dragon Force.'

 **Makarov PoV**

'I have to believe in Natsu right now, it's not like I could do anything anyway. Within one year Natsu has become almost ten times as powerful as he was during the Grand Magic Games. I never really saw him while he was fighting Mard Gear, but I hear it was spectacular. Here it comes.

"Igneel! Lend me the last of your strength! Dragon Force! Laxus! Move!"

'I don't know why, but I instinctively grabbed Laxus and pulled him in, even though he was over 200 feet away I was still able to reach him, I surprise myself sometimes. I am about to Witness what is left of Natsu's power, I have wondered what this looks like.

"FIRE DRAGON KINGS DESTRUCTIVE ROAR!" We were lucky to have the guild built facing the ocean, I recognized some of Guildarts magic in there, but it was so minimal that I barely noticed it. Even though he was outside the guild the radiant heat was so intense that the guild doors caught fire. I would say set ablaze but looking at what he actually hit is a better use for that word. The entire sky was filled with steam, and when it blew away from the winds generated by the massive attack I could clearly see the extent in what he was capable of.

"My Mavis the Earth! It's just gone!" 'The sea is coming back?!' "Wait… You pushed the ocean back!" 'No he didn't push it back, he just evaporated what was there. The shore has a gaping hole in it, but the sand looks different. Wait its glass! Powdered glass! I used to see it in small amount back when Natsu and Guildarts used to fight on the beach. It is what happens when Guildarts strikes a place where Natsu has already burned.' "So I was right. You did learn from Guildarts over the past year."

"Yeah," Natsu said out of breath, "but as of now he has been learning from me. Unfortunately for him once I was capable of using Igneel's power I gained a sudden power boost, nearly doubling my strength in a single day." Natsu's demeanor never changed, he was cold and angry even though his scales had retracted his teeth were still honed down, Natsu wasn't content with his attack.

"If that is what was left of Igneel's power, how did you lose to Zeref?"

 **Erza PoV**

'I woke up just in time to see Natsu go into dragon force, the pressure from his magic power almost knocked me out again. It has been the one, and only time Natsu has made me feel anything but safe, I felt, for the first time in my life, afraid of him. No human should have that kind of power. And here, the man I fell in love with after he pulled me from that tower, with power enough to destroy an army.' "Natsu." 'I was barely able to speak loudly enough for him to hear, although he probably just sensed my pulse quicken. He was already able to do that during the Grand Magic Games, sometimes I wish I has senses that strong. But then I remember my torture, and how strong senses were nothing but a curse. I could hear the walls shake, the footsteps of those on the ground. I could hear everything. The overload was far more painful than any of her lashes. Her lashes were moments of peace to me.

"Yes Erza, what is it." Natsu brings her to the nearest undamaged padded seat.

"Did you defeat Zeref?" 'Why did he wince? Did he lose?! If he did how is he still alive?!"

"I guess it is time to tell you, since the both of you are here now. Mavis you may want to listen to this, It may help with your plans."

 **Natsu PoV**

"I don't know how to say this so I'll say it quick. I am END. Zere.." Natsu draws a breath, "Zeref told me everything before I was going to deliver the finishing blow. He proved it to me by shooting the book of END."

Erza and Makarov in unison: "WHAT!?"

"Don't interrupt" The harsh tone silences even Erza as Makarov urges Natsu on.

"As I was saying I am the most powerful of Zeref's Demons. I am END. Apparently it stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. And just when I was thinking my name was just a nothing more than a combination of Dragon and Igneel."

"What do you mean-"

"Not yet master, I'm not done. He also said that I died 400 years ago, and I am his younger brother. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, and I, we are all born 400 years ago. We were all trained in the past and when the dragons were put inside us we were pushed through a time gate to appear here on July 7, 777.

"An Eclipse gate?"

"Yes Master. I was reborn somehow by Zeref. And Layla Heartfilia was the one who opened the Eclipse gate for him here in the future."

"Lucy's mom!" Erza, who had been quiet this entire time, speaks up out of shock.

 **Erza PoV**

"Yes." Natsu's tone was mellow, he looked up into my eyes at that moment. I could see the Pain in his eyes. But he reached over to me. He hugged me. He actually hugged me. I don't ever think I have actually hugged him. Isn't that strange? All of these years we have worked and played and laughed. All of these years we have fought together. And the most affection I have ever allowed myself to show him was nothing more than slamming him into my armor and calling it a hug. I fell so warm, I don't know if it is my heart racing that is heating me up, or his touch that is still so hot that it is burning me. They are two different types of warmth but I feel both right now. Oops I just realized that I wasn't hugging him back. But with his senses he can probably hear my body's reaction.

"Natsu, I will treat you no different just because you are Zeref's brother. Just like we don't treat Lucy any different just because of what her father did. You are my family.

"Oi, while you two love birds were cozying up in here I finished off the last 50 thousand soldiers. Were you really so cocky you thought you could one-shot them all? Huh, Punk? And you didn't even finish off the machine dude, but I'm still pissed that you weakened him. I wanted to deliver some serious pain to him for what he did."

"LAXUS?! Oh shit I forgot you were still out there!" That's just like Natsu, forgets what right in front of him.

"I knew you were out there Laxus. I had confidence that you would finish the rest on your own. But I am quite surprised that one of the 12 actually survived that blast. It wasn't on par with Acnologia but it would have killed any of the dragons at Crocus." Erza says.

"Yeah, sure you did. But surviving that attack took all of his magic power he had left, the other guy kind of deflected the blast for a second before he was overwhelmed. That's how this guy survived." Drops him on the floor. "He lost both of his arms and a leg from it. And his creations were so weak they just kind of fell apart. I was mostly dealing with the fodder."

"Well I'm glad you're still fresh son. In fact I think you should go to the eastern front, I hear August has stepped into the battle. Warrod and I have a mental link we set up before the battle in case they lost on the east."

I was shocked. "They actually lost?! The 4 kings of Ishgar lost?!"

"Well no, but they do require assistance." 'The Master's words shocked me. I have no better word for it. I couldn't move for a second, does this mean that Natsu has actually surpassed the 4 great wizards on this Continent?' " Jura specifically requested Laxus' aid in the battle, he believes that your dragon slaying magic could be exactly what they need to turn the tide against Mage King August, God Serena, and Jacob Lesslio.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 **Let me know what you think in the comments. However I may be done with the next one by the time you read this. I typed this up un 3 hours. and that includes revising. so yikes. I really hope you enjoyed it. And yes the names match with the names in the manga.**


	2. The Plan

**Bold words= author note**

 **Chapter 2 is up. please rate and review. also refer to my profile for any recommendations and send me a Pm with questions or ideas.**

Prelude

The guild was quiet once more. Erza was sleeping on Natsu's shoulder while the Makarov was explaining the current situation to Natsu. Laxus was sent to the eastern front after confirmation was given by Mavis. Natsu was currently eating some fire given to him by the She-devil Mirajane Strauss, focusing on the conversation, Natsu finished the fire and noticed that it didn't fill him up. Erza woke up from her nap and Cana came into the guild alone and went down stairs immediately, not noticing Natsu.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mavis PoV**

 **'** Natsu is in tatters. I had thought that Natsu may have been connected to Zeref somehow, but his brother? A demon? Revived from the dead? This sure complicates things. I will have to make new plans if I want everyone to come out alive.

I will address everyone here. "I had three plans to take our Zeref: 1. Take out his army then sneak some magic sealing cuffs onto him. This may not be our best course of action because as I have recently learned Zeref may be too powerful for the stones to seal all of his magic effectively. 2. We attack Zeref's mind with a full guild telepathy strike and make him either forget who he is, make him forget how to use magic, or to knock him unconscious. However the nature of his curse may prove to be a counter to strikes against his memory and we will still have to find a way to contain him after he regains consciousness. And the fail-safe. This plan is only to be used when they are knocking on our door after we have been defeated. It is to activate my power and blow Zeref off of the face of the Earth along with his entire army with a supercharged Etherion. But of course this will kill everyone on this side of the continent." The small group within the guild was silent for quite some time. When Erza finally spoke.

"There is a fourth option. I watched and listened as well as the rest of the group when Erza stood up. Her fingers lingered on Natsu's shoulder as she began to speak. "We could imprison Zeref. Not with shackles. But with Fairy sphere."

"Or I could use Iced Shell" **If you remember from** **Battlefield** **, Grey,** **Laxus, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, and Charlie** **went to aid in the south.** Gray says as he drags Juvia's body inside the guild.

"What happened?" Makarov says as he enlarges his titan arms to bring Juvia to the medical bed. Flame brain over there his us with his attack that's what happened." There was no anger in his eyes, not even a little, and Natsu looked down in shame as Erza put her fingers on his shoulder once again.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I didn't know you were there." Natsu squeaked out as he tried to stifle his tears. But Erza could feel that's he was shaking. He had hurt a member of Fairy Tail.

 **Grey's PoV**

'That charcoal face doesn't know what happened yet. And already the waterworks are starting geez.' "Natsu. You didn't hurt her."

"What? Natsu perked up with a quizzical look on his face.

"I said you didn't hurt her. We blocked your attack. Using my shield I was able to deflect your attack, that's why those ships were destroyed in the blast."

"Then why is she badly wounded? And burned?"

"That was because that dude with weakness magic created a fire type and she took him head on. But the reason she passed out was because your attack lasted so long that I was running out of magic. So she decided to dump her magic into me. She ended up overdoing it and passed out."

"Oh, then all she needs is some magic? Said Wendy as she waked through the door with a slightly injured Charlie in hand. 'Wendy seams uninjured somehow. But I thought I saw her take a few hits.

"Hey Wendy, What happened to your injuries?

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" she says running outside. From a distance you could hear her yell, "Come in girls!" A minute or two later Mermaid Heel walks into the guild. With Wendy following close behind.

Kagura, Beth and Milliana were carried in on stretchers, their wounds bandaged but no longer bleeding. Their group however was only one- third the size that they remember seeing before on their "exchange trial".

"What happened to the rest of-"

"Natsu not now" Erza said coldly to Natsu while covering his mouth with her hand. "One of the 12 was capable of creating weakness machines, they didn't work to well against us because of our ability to work together as a team. But many guild do not have the same level of teamwork among all of its members like we do. This was the size of their force when I arrived to help Kagura. She went down as we fought the swords woman."

"Yes that is correct. Now we came here to help the wounded here since we were so close. We sent Lamia scale On to help Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. Although it seems that their Christina II has crash landed here." Chelia explained with a defeated look in her eye. She wandered over to where Juvia lay and with Wendy's help, began to heal the water woman.

Lamia Scale suffered without Jura in the ranks but they decided that they needed to help. So they headed out a few minutes ago.

 **Erza PoV**

"Wait they just left?" I said because I had just remembered something. Something very important. "Warren, Call them over here. I need to talk to them. I'll be right back!"

With that I left, I could barely stand up at first, and I was so thirsty, I was so dehydrated after my fight with Ajeel. He left me very close to death, but thanks to Biscka I was able to survive that battle. Another debt that I will never be able to repay. Running downstairs to the basement I quickly retrieved my package. I was 3 feet wide by 4 feet tall and was 2 feet deep. Written on the top face of the box were the words Lamia Scale in fancy calligraphy it was a brown wooden box encased in leather with a handle on either end. It was held shut with two brass clips and a magical enchantment as a lock that only the castor could unlock. I quickly carried it upstairs while casting the spell to release the magical protection. On the way up I realized I forgot the other one. I ran down to grab an identical box with the words Mermaid Heel. I rushed up the stairs and when I nearly reached the top I noticed that the Lamia Scale box was already at the top of the stairs. I rushed up wondering who had moved it for me. When I reached the top I dispelled the seal on the box and brought the two over to the table, thanking Natsu for moving the box for me since he was the only one who seemed to have moved from his position. Right about then Lamia Scale arrived obviously worn out. Both angry and relieved that they had been delayed from their fight with the northern forces.

"This better be good Miss Scarlet, Leon replied as he kept his focus on the blue haired mage that was being healed while muttering 'Grey-sama you tease me too much' and giggling. The sour look on his face was evident but he made no obvious movements towards her.

"Yes it is good." I reply with happiness that I could not hide. "In preparation for battle I bought some very expensive and very important resources for all of us, now remember this is my life saving so don't squander it." I apprehensively unlocked the brass latches that kept the box from opening and revealed 24 perfectly layered cyan lacrima crystals within the box. Everyone found their way to their feet and over to my box. "These are for you Lamia scale. Each lacrima will replenish your magic power completely and cannot be refiled. I want you and Mermaid Heel to each take a box of these Lacrima to the North and send the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth forces back here for resupply.

"Ohhhh! That is a great Idea Erza! Why didn't I think of that?!" Mavis replied in wonder with stars gleaming from her eyes. Then we can send all of the forces from Sabertooth and Fairy Tail to the Western front to deal with the main force."

"Hey Erza."

"Yes Natsu?"

"Never mind, it's not important." I wonder what he was thinking about. Doesn't matter he will tell me if he needs to.

"First Master, Now that you know about this what is our plan?"

"Well, Let us wait for Sabertooth. After they arrive then we will send an all-out attack towards the western front like you said. I knew you had a gift for strategy Erza. But I didn't know that you would come up with a better strategy than I would."

"Well to be fair First Master I did have a lot of time to develop this plan. I have been secretly purchasing and hording these lacrimas since we returned from Tenrou. In case we had to fight opponents that powerful again. Unfortunately I was captured first when we fought Tartarus."

"Charlie!" Wendy yells and surprises everyone, who quickly resumes attack stance with all weapons drawn. "Oh, sorry you guys but I just remembered something."

"Way ahead of you child." Charlie was still in her exceed form. It is still had for me to remember that she has a human form now. She was focusing on something with her eyes closed. Until I felt a wave of magic pressure, I have never felt magic like that before.

"What was that?" I hear Natsu asking. I tense up, until now I didn't realize how close I was too him. It must have been when we all readied for attack. I had been standing the entire time. When everyone sat down, I sort of followed suit. I didn't realize I sat right down onto his lap.

"It is my upgraded vision magic. There is still no sound as I can only see images but I can always see what I am looking for now. And now I… huh? This can't be right. Hmm… no it is."

"What is it Charlie?" Wendy asks worriedly.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You just said something wasn't right."

"Correct child. And that something that wasn't right, was nothing." I and the rest of the guild had become thoroughly confused. But I saw Mavis Nodding her head in agreement. "What I mean is that I didn't see much. I saw our plan unveiling and working and then all of a sudden I saw Natsu, Zeref and a dark-skinned, spiky haired man in a standoff. And then, Nothing. It's not like the time in which I looked into the future and saw when I died. I saw white light when I looked into my death. I still see them standing there, it's just that, the image won't change. I felt a heat on my back, and I can feel myself moved off of Natsu's lap. He stands up and I can see the look in his eye. He looks up and then out the guild doors.

"They are here!" Natsu runs to the door happily to greet the members of Sabertooth and the returning members of Fairy Tail. The plan is then re-explained to them as Natsu returns to his seat, and I resume sitting on his lap. I don't know why I did it, but I did. We all talked for a little on how the fight was going and it seamed that Sabertooth had lost nearly as many members as Mermaid Heel did. And Fairy Tail seemed to show up just in time. The members of the 12 shields were taken down. But only done so when all the powerful members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth ganged up on each individually, per the First Master's orders. Then out of nowhere, Natsu shot up from his seat and began sniffing the air. He made sure I stayed on my feet however. I thanked him for that but he was not listening. I drew closer to him and asked him what he was looking for.

"I smell him Erza."

"Who?" I was worried about him now.

"Change of plans First master. Leave 10 lacrima in the box. I will take them. Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, I will need you with me. Take your own lacrima."

"The Dragon slayers? Why? And me?"

"Because, that one arm man in Charlie's vision, remember him?" I nod slowly, not seeing where he is going with this. "It's Acnologia. He's coming. I can smell him."


	3. To Deaths Door

Naza fanfic chapter 3

 **Prelude**

Natsu and the entirety of Fairy Tail save for Cana and Lucy are discussing the plan of attack with the surviving Sabertooth members which include: Minerva, Dobengal, Yukino, Sting, Rouge, Orga, and Rufus (damaged). Each of them have been handed one lacrima crystal and the box of crystals will be carried by Yukino and her spirits.

 **Chapter 3**

The guild was completely silent. There was no noise except for the whip of the cold winter air blowing though the guild's charcoaled doors. "So Now what?" Sting chose to break the silence.

"I told you what." Natsu replied regaining his earlier vigor. "Us 5 Dragon Slayers and Erza will fight Acnologia. Actually you know what, Warren come with us."

"No." Mavis quickly replied in a soft tone.

"I need him First Master. We have to be able to think as one in this fight."

"Natsu. You need to go alone."

 **Erza's Pov**

I can't believe what I am hearing. Natsu vs. Zeref when he had his trump card I understand. But against both Zeref _AND_ Acnologia?! It's impossible!

I see Mavis eyeing everyone and reading all of their shocked faces, she addresses everyone present she says, "Natsu you must go alone. In Charlie's vision you were standing alone against the two of them. Charlie's visions have never been wrong before, so why would they be wrong now?" The guild still stared at her like she had just cast him off on his own, which essentially she did. But I could feel the heat rising within me. Ready to boil over. But when it did, I wasn't angry. I started to cry. Just a little bit, so I quickly composed myself and with my regular voice I asked Mavis If there was another way.

"No there isn't. I believe the reason Charlie cannot see any alternate endings or future times around or after the stand-off is because there isn't any. I believe that it is the destiny of those three to fight to the death. Or at least until everyone else is dead. Those three will decide the fate of humanity. We could either wait until they kill all of us off to fight, or they fight right away. We should have Natsu fight while he is still strong and we are all still alive."

"Noo!" Lucy said, storming into the guild with Brandish in tow.

Lucy?! With Brandish?!

"It's ok Erza" Natsu steps in, "she's on our side now. I heard them talking while they were still a ways away." I press my body up against him and look him dead in the eye.

"She. Is. The. Enemy." I snarl through my teeth at him. I notice the kind look in his eyes is still there, and it calms me down. I undid my re-equip and take a knee, I am letting my emotions get the better of me again. I need to rein them in now before I attack someone. "Ok Natsu, I trust you."

Lucy steps in. "Aquarius showed up while Brandish was choking me out. She showed us what happened 400 years ago and how my mom died. And how her mom died. My mom had to open the gate of Eclipse with one missing key to bring the dragon slayers into the future. The key Brandish's Mother had when my mother released her from duty. She had traveled to Alvarez for a new place to live and didn't receive the message to return the key until it was too late. She was then killed by one of my mother's servants why was angry about my mother's condition." I could see the tears streaming from Brandish's eyes. I knew that Lucy was telling the truth, why would she lie to us?

"I believe you Lucy." I grab Natsu by the arm and whisper so quietly that he shouldn't be able to hear me. As I expected, he heard me.

"I think that's a great idea Erza! Hey Brandish!" Perked up, confused she looks over at Natsu and a small smile creeps onto her face from seeing Natsu's signature grin for the first time. "Can you make me giant?!"

 **Full guild sweatdrop**

Brandish looks at Natsu as if he said nothing out of the ordinary. "Yes I can Natsu. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am going to fight Acnologia and Zeref and I need some kind of edge or support."

"Interesting, I believe I can do what you ask. But fighting Zeref as a giant may prove to be more of a handicap than an advantage. But I agree that it would be an effective method against a giant such as Acnologia. However while you are in giant form you Acnologia may choose to fight in his human form. He is weaker in this form especially now with having only one arm. However I think If I was there controlling when you change between giant and regular size."

"Wait wait wait. Human form?" What the hell?" Natsu replies. I feel him pull on me as I realize I have been holding onto his arm. Has this war made me realize that I need Natsu? So much that I can't stop getting close to him. I think I will talk to him before he goes. I can't keep this inside much longer.

Brandish takes a second gathering her thoughts before responding. "Yes, we were just made aware of his human form in the briefing before the march. We were going to take the body of your first Master and use it for us 12 shields and Zeref too use a Unison raid to kill Acnologia in one attack. Even he couldn't survive a hit from all of us like that."

"I think he could" Natsu spoke up again, "I saw him take multiple hits from Igneel and brush them off. True my father wasn't at full strength, but as the True king of the fire dragons his attacks could wipe mountain ranges off the map in a shot if he wanted. I think you are actually underestimating Acnologia and Zeref. And that is something you can never do. Both of them would kill you with a wave of their hand if they wanted. I now agree with Mavis. We need to send one Dragon Slayer out there to kill them both. Most likely me since I was in the vision, I was the son of the King, and I am the demon king; brother of Zeref." Brandish looks at him in silence.

"Yes I was told of Acnologia defensive power. However you were also to be part of this unison raid Master END." I can't take it any more I charge over to her. In a single step I reach her and re-equip into my giants armor. Right before my spear hits her face it is caught from behind and I am pulled backwards into the air towards a waiting Natsu who catches me effortlessly.

"Control your Emotions Erza. I am END, I don't like it but I have to accept it." With that I started tearing up. I didn't want him to be END. I wanted it all to stop. I wanted it never to have started in the first place. I cleared my eyes, or eye really since my left eye on tears up on rare occasions, and recomposed myself.

"Your right Natsu, I need to remain composed. We are in a war after all." And last time I broke down in the middle of a fight Jellal almost killed me. Luckily when I was falling for him at the grand magic games I became aware of the charm spell that Meredy was using to try and get us together again. Hehe, when Jellal found out she got the punishment of a lifetime. I didn't know Jellal could make a miniature version of **Grand** **Chariot** and so many in a row.

 **Lucy's PoV**

No. No. I don't believe it. Natsu is not END. I saw the book it was closed. And Grey had it in his hands too! I don' believe if for a second! "Control your emotions Erza. I am END, I don't like it but I have to accept it." I heard Natsu say this and I almost lost it. Even though he said this to Erza he probably meant it to me too. Erza was right, we are in the middle of a war. I can't let myself break down.

"OK then Natsu." I said, I couldn't keep the shakiness out of my voice, "How are you planning to beat Acnologia If you die when Zeref dies?

"I don't kill him until after I am through with Acnologia. Then I can kill Zeref, my life is a good sacrifice for the lives of the entire human race. Ultear already made that sacrifice for us once; now it is my turn.

 **Slap!** I didn't mean to, but I did. I hit him hard, and I think I brought some magic into that one. I stuck to my guns however. "How dare you! You gave into this so easily! You're a Fairy Tail wizard and not once have I heard you ask for help since I got here! You don't have to do this alone! You have all of Fairy Tail ready and willing to back you up! Right guys?" I was speechless. Erza was tearing up and everyone had their heads down, refusing to look me in the eye. Was everyone here ready to condemn him to death?! This was not the Fairy Tail I had come to know and love.

"Don't blame them, Lucy" Mavis finally said. "Charlie had a vision about how this was going to end. And there were only two endings. 1. Everyone dies and Natsu has to face off against Acnologia and Zeref alone. Or we all survive as Natsu takes on Zeref and Acnologia alone. There were no other predictable futures." Awestruck I collapsed to my knees. I couldn't take it. Natsu had to die, and we couldn't help.

 **Natsu's PoV**

It is almost time. I need to get everyone out of here. Acnologia is headed for Zeref, god do they reek of death. It's now or never. "OK, everyone retrieve your lacrima and head for the western front. We will intercept Zeref and I will draw him away from the battle. Master, Cana, and the lower level wizards please stay here. We need not to send everyone when Fairy Heart resides here. Warren, keep us in constant communication through Master and Erza. We fight for the world here! We fight for Fairy Tail!"

With that a roaring cheer arose from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, but Sabortooth's Master, Sting, said that they would go and aid the fight in the North that was drawing near before helping in the west. They were sent on their way as Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail alone, went to the west. I was ready to die. But I had a plan that might still work.

"Hey what the hell! What happened to Magnolia? I get back in just one year this time and the whole place is blasted to rubble! I run and hug the man, the man I look up to. Guildarts Clive has arrived. I quickly explain to him the situation give him the Lacrima and we head out.

"Hey Natsu!" I hear Erza yell after me. "Where are your Lacrima? You said you needed 10, but I don't see any on you.

"Oh yeah! I said making them all appear in my arms. I taught myself re-equip magic while I was away! Her shocked face was priceless. I put all 10 Lacrima away and asked talked to Guildarts for a while about what he had been doing for the past couple months since I left him. Right then Laxus flashed out of nowhere with Warrod.

"Gramps! Where is Gramps!?" Laxus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He is back at the guild Laxus." The instant those words escaped my lips he was gone in a flash of lightning. We press on and it wasn't 2 minutes before he returned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Warrod is dying. The other three died taking out Mage King August. Warrod and I took out the other two. But his old body could not handle the strain of the fight. He almost lost, I stepped in and finished off what was left of Warrod's opponent. After I defeated God Serena. But the Assassin's magic lingers after his death, and that was too much for him. I took him to gramps, he wanted Makarov to hear his final words. Gramps sent me out here after a quick briefing from Mavis. I am ready Natsu."

"Screw Mavis' plan." I said, shocking only a few people, "I'm taking Erza with me." "Brandish. Stay within ear shot."


	4. Apocalypse Decends

Naza Fanfic chapter 4

Prelude

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail are headed to the western front to combat the 1 million man army along with their emperor Zeref and Acnologia, "The Dragon of the Apocalypse". Sabertooth Is headed north to aid in finishing off the Northern forces, the Southern force was defeated mainly by Laxus and Natsu with one of the 12 shields being taken out by Erza and Kagura. Each member has a "refill Lacrima" at the ready in case they ran out of magic. Natsu and Erza decided to teach the guild how to use re-equip to make sure the lacrima does not hinder them in battle.

 **Natsu's PoV**

"Ok everyone, I bet your wondering how you are all going to fight with that bi ass Lacrima in hand. Well Erza and I are going to fix that problem right now, we are going to teach all of you how to use a very limited version of re-equip magic."

I waited for Erza to explain the details. I never did bring this up with her. Eh, I hope she goes along with it. "OK Fairy Tail!" Yep there she goes, she got it. Honestly if she did the same thing to me I would have been totally lost. "We will first learn this magical technique with a piece of rock. Everyone pick up the first rock you see." Everyone rapidly shuffles around looking for a random rock, and a few guild members are sent flying while Juvia searches for the best rock for Grey. Erza shakes her head at Juvia's actions with a smile on her face. Did I just see her glance my way? Ahh! I can't keep doing this. I need to stay focused on the battle. I can't continue to be distracted by her. I know it is really selfish, but if I am going to die today, I want to be by her. But besides that she is a very capable mage and can really make an impact in my battle with Zeref and Acnologia. "OK It looks like all, of you have your rocks, took long enough." Even though she sounds angry she has a smile on her face, I guess she has been waiting for the moment when she can teach her magic to the guild. "First, hold your right hand out in front of you with the rock in your palm, keep your hand open. Good. Second, Stare at your rock intently and let a little bit of magic seep out of your hand encasing the rock. Ok, now this is where it gets tricky, which is why we are using rocks." I decide to try this along with the guild, even though I already know re-equip, I think I can always learn more. "Now listen to everything before you start. Take your left hand and slap it against your right hand as if you were doing a crocodile imitation. And while your hands close imagine your rock shrinking to nothingness. Go."

As the guild started slapping their hands together those less adept to magic cried out in a little pain as the rock stayed firmly where it was. However, all of Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, and the Thunder Legion were successful. Guildarts already seemed to know this form of re-equip. He taught me a totally different type because it is far more effective. After some trial and error everyone in the guild with the exception of Romeo completed the task, but I decided that he would not fight in close combat earlier on so this was not a big deal. Erza began to speak again. "OK everyone. Now put your left hand out in front of you and ball it up like a fist, palm up. Next imagine your rock appearing in your hand and growing to full size. Open your hand." To everyone's surprise, not one person failed in retrieving their rock. "OK now repeat the same process with your Lacrima." This time it went off without a hitch. Everyone except Romeo now had a Lacrima stored in their own pocket dimension.

"Fairy Tail listen up!" Erza wasn't done apparently. "Your space hand hold up to 10 pounds (4.5 kilos) inside without putting a constant drain on your magic. So I advise you to use it as you see fit. Except for you Grey, you get to put your clothes in there so you don't lose them aga-n…."

"Damn it frost bite you're naked already?!" I had to yell at him, he already had shoved his clothes into his space while Juvia was passed out with a vicious nosebleed.

"It's a habit demon fac-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before being clubbed over the head with Erza's Purgatory sword.

"How dare you!"

"Noooo! Leave Grey-sama alone! Juvia pleaded with Erza as she held her sword to his throat.

 **Erza's PoV**

What the hell did I just do? I just attacked out of instinct. I didn't even think about it. It just happened.

"Yo, Erza." I look down at Grey who is rubbing his head with my sword at his throat.

"I'm sorry Grey, I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah you should be sorry." I started to fume. "But I should have known that was crossing the line. Yo, Flame Brain, sorry about that. I cooled off real quick and backed off.

"Don't do it again."

"Got it."

"Ok everyone practice a few times to make sure that you have control over the space."

"Erza what happened." I was walking back to where I was standing earlier, and Natsu was there. I was walking with my head down so he kind of startled me.

"Well I don't really know. I kind of just… snapped."

"I can hear you lying."

"I… I… am very sensitive on the matter of you being END. So when he brought it up I just… attacked. I didn't even know I did it until my sword was on his throat.

"That's the truth that I was waiting for."

"Huh?" I ask blushingly. Knowing Natsu he can probably smell my blush.

"Well, there is more than one reason I want you with me to fight Acnologia and Zeref." I look at him, and he looks at me, then he turns away.

"I want you there when I die, I want the last thing I see, to be you." I couldn't speak. I was breaking down. It was no secret that I was in love with Jellal, was. So him knowing that

I have a problem with love, and then saying those words to me. He must not think I care about him. I grab him roughly by his shirt collar, or what's left of it. I pull him in close and I stare angrily into his eyes. I can't keep the tears back and they start to well up.

"You can't die. I won't ever let it happen. I will stop you from dying. I will, you don't believe me but I will. You can't throw away your life so easily Natsu! Don't you remember what you told me?!" I was screaming now, "YOU DON'T DIE FOR YOUR FRIENDS YOU LIVE FOR THEM!" I broke down. I am on my knees in front of him. And the whole guild is watching us now. And he kneels down next to me, giving me a hug.

"I am sorry Erza. Fairy Tail means more to me than you know. You, mean more to me than you know." At this point I stopped crying, I looked up at him but he wasn't looking at me anymore. "Let's go. I can smell him, he is near." He stands up and I decide that it is finally time. I don't know what made me do it, but I did it. I pulled myself up to him and I kissed him! He was completely caught off guard. And he was warm.

"Erza! Natsu yelled at me when he forcibly broke our kiss, I was heart-broken and shocked to say the least. "Find someone else! I will be dead in a few hours Erza! There is no backing out. Whether I win or lose there is no backing out and there is no survival for any of us three."

 **Natsu's PoV**

Aw man I can't stand to do this. But I would rather break her heart now than to shatter her dreams later. Because neither Me, nor Zeref, nor Acnologia are coming out of this alive. Not when my life is linked to Zeref's. "Erza." She looks up at me. "I have had feelings for you for quite some time. Your's are fairly new. So you can move on from me after I die. Find a light Erza. But first, let us come out on top in this year's Dragon King Festival."

We walked in silence for nearly an hour. The entire time she did not stop shaking. It is for the best right? She can't love me because I am not going to be here for very long. So I will be the bad guy for now. I will make her lose her love for me, that's the only way to keep her safe. In the distance I see scorched Earth. For miles around all we could see was a charred black crater where the west forest used to be. I looked around at the guild member's faces. Fear. That's mostly what I saw. Fear of what monstrosity that was capable of destruction on this scale.

"Was this Zeref?" Lucy said innocently.

"No." Erza replied before I could. "This was Natsu trying to protect us. This is what he is capable of when he is fighting for something he cares about. And he comes back alive every time." She doesn't even look at me. I know what she means. But Zeref must die, and for him to die, so must I. Master told us that Zeref was planning on exterminating the human race. If my death can stop that, then why would I even hesitate for a second? I can save the lives of everyone I have ever cared about in one fell swoop. The most evil dark mage in history and the bringer of the apocalypse. I'm sorry Erza I really am. I am sorry Fairy Tail.

"I was wondering when you would show up." I see him, Zeref, in new clothing too. It was this deep black robe. It ran near his ankles but fit snuggly onto his body so that he still had a full range of motion without interference. It was designed with the Alvarez symbol woven with flames on his back. So that his body glowed red with flames. And reflective gold trimmings all along the edge of the robe. On top of his head was a crown made of Ivory, but this Ivory had an evil aura about it, as if some of Zeref's soul resided within it. The book of END was held loosely in his right hand. "Hello again Natsu, I see you brought an extra supply of magic with you. Come, we will finish our bout. I no longer desire death you see. So it will now be much harder to kill me this time. If Acnologia shows up in time we can have our three way. He was never one to show up on time however. Never even showed up to our training sessions during the war. He may be the strongest dragon in the world. But your see, dragon slayer magic will have an amplified effect on him while in his, more powerful, dragon form. So to battle us, he will use his human form.

"I don't give a flying Fuck Zeref! I came to eliminate the both of you, and that's what I am going to do. When I say this I feel a presence descending from above. I quickly jump back only for the ground to crumble all around. I manages to stay on my feet as a second blast wave hit. After deflecting it I Instantly produced one of my lacrima, and consumed the ether-nano inside. I stood face to face with the two kings of death. With no one at my side.


	5. Picked Off

I am starting to branch from the story line. Please review this chapter. I would like to know what all opf you think.

Prelude

Natsu finds himself standing alone against the evils of Acnologia and Zeref. The other members of Fairy Tail and Brandish were blown back by the force of Acnologia's landing. They recover only to find themselves half a mile away from Natsu and currently being surrounded by the forces of Alvarez.

 **Erza PoV**

Damn. How did I not see that coming? Who knows how many of us might have died if Levy didn't set up a quick protection field. We ended up not being hit but the field was thrown so far that I can no longer help Natsu in his fight. Damn. I failed him again. Just like in the Tower of Heaven, I let my guard down and now Natsu has to fight an incredibly powerful enemy. This time however, there are two. I need to focus on getting back to Natsu. "Brandish! Where are you?"

"Over here!" I look to my left and I see her locked in combat with Winter General Invel. "I need help Erza! I have never beaten Invel in battle before! His Frost touch can kill you instantly and is immune to fire. Ice resistance does not work against it because it is a soul magic." **Ground wave.** What should have been an impossible amount of magic shout out of her body and into the ground as the Earth in front of her swelled into what looked like a tidal wave. **HARDEN AND CONSUME!** I saw the Earth wave solidify as if it had become Iron and swallow up the Winter General whole. I remembered that she had said she was no match for him. I still can't believe it but I do not believe that she would lie about this. I re-equip into my samurai form. I always have to replace my bandage-bra since it seems like that is the only place I ever get hit while I have this 'armor' on. I don't know why but by the time the fight is over, half the time I am topless and my enemy is knocked out with a stupid grin on his face.

"Brandish! Release him!" She looks at me quizzically until she sees that I am charging up my single sword. As she releases him I see a large burst of magical power coming from where Invel should be.

 **Invel PoV**

'It shouldn't be this easy to break Brandish's hardened Earth.' As Invel was thinking Erza was moving in for the kill. "SHIT! It's a combo attack!" Erza plunges in from a small opening from the top of the wave, which now resembles more of a sphere as the Earth, released from Brandish's control is being destroyed my Invel's blast wave. 'She is the one who took down Ajeel! I can Block the sword an then I can make contact with her foot! That will be enough to freeze her soul.

 **Erza PoV**

"Now!" I yell to Brandish as she shrinks my body to the size of a mouse, surprising Invel. He takes a step back as planned and right before I hit the ground Brandish enlarges me to twice my original size. This triples the power of my blade as I run the Winter General clean though. He looks up at me in shock.

"Well done, I am impressed miss Scarlet, I did not think that I was capable of being beaten with a sword. You two have proven me wrong. Let me make sure you can't do it again." He reaches out to touch me but I re-equip into my Adamantine armor just in time to stop his fingers from touching my skin. He then reaches down to my sword and snaps it in two. Effectively ruining my re-equip. Since I lost the second sword in the fight with Trinity Raven I have been searching for my sword's match, but I have yet to find it. "I know the creator of this sword miss Scarlet. He only made two, and they are some of the most powerful swords in existence. It is too bad you could never use them to their potential." With this he collapsed and was slowly dying. When he hit the ground I felt the magic leave his body and return to the Earth and the blade finished severing his spinal cord, paralyzing him, and ending the pain he was feeling.

 **Lucy PoV**

As Erza and Brandish took on the general Grey and I were focused on the army. Along with the remainder of Fairy Tail we had to fight nearly one million men, overall they were very weak, maybe at the strength of max each. But not only did these guys have internal magic, they also had magic staffs that shot magic lasers at us. Juvia and Cana were doing a good job keeping them off of us but they couldn't hold out forever. We needed to start wiping them out quickly. "Grey Silvers Freeze!

 **Silver's freeze!**

As he froze the ground solid along with the feet of everyone within a 100 meters in front of him and 100 meters to the side. Nearly 75 thousand men were stuck as they attempted unsuccessfully to free themselves. Grey collapsed to the ground temporarily. "Damn, that was taxing." Grey said wobbling as he stood up.

Star dress! Sagittarius! Star shot! Raining lightning! I transformed as I set up to rain hell down upon the army. But just then I felt the ground rumble from one of Acnologia's blasts. The ice shattered and I fell to a knee. But just as I was about to get hit from the staffs lasers a blinding light shone from the sky. I did not recognize this light, it wasn't Master's, and it wasn't Laxus. He was across the battle field fighting with his Thunder Legion. The ground liquefied beneath the army's feet and they all start to react in fear. Suddenly a pink band appears on many random soldiers outside of the liquid Earth and on one single person within it.

Grand chariot

Now I recognize this magic. Crime Sorciere has arrived. Jellal appears first, as he takes out the remainder of those encased in liquid ground, the others catch up and Grey now consumes his lacrima. Mine is long gone by now, I used it last time Grey and I shot off our Raining lightning-Frozen ground combo.

Grey runs to his left. "Juvia! Now!" She stops glaring at me and muttering 'love rival' and follows Grey to the western side of the army surrounding them. Leaving me to talk to Jellal.

"Hello Lucy," he says. "We have come to help you fight the army, and clear a way for Erza to reach Natsu. There is nothing left to say, let us fight."

 **Grey PoV**

Juvia and I are running towards the western side of the army, and it is quite difficult since I can't get her to keep a little space between us. Not like I am complaining, I secretly like her clinginess. Not like I can tell her that. But it would be nice not to be tripping over each other's feet as we ran. It's ok if I leave Lucy right? With Jellal there she should be ok. It is about time Juvia and I take out this side since Cana and … Where did the western army go? All I see is crushed gravel? "Juvia thinks Guildarts was here!" Just as she said that I spotted him in the rubble.

"Guildarts!" I ran over to him, "Juvia! Give him your Lacrima." Before I finished she already had handed it to him.

"Thanks guys." He said weakly. "These guys really take a lot out of you. This is the first time I have fought an army. I usually use so much magic per attack that I couldn't really hold back against these guys, and so I ran out of magic quickly."

"Its ok old man, you did well." **Ice make-fortress wall**

I felt an enormous blast of magic behind me heading right for us. I see Jellal and the remainder of Crime Sorciere on the ground not moving, and the Celestial Spirit King's head, burned and severed.

"You thought you were done with me did you? I underestimated you guys last time and that was a mistake. This time I am going to use my full power on you Fairy Tail!"

"Father August. How are you alive?" I turn around to see the speaker of these words was Guildarts- son of August.

"Ah my boy Guildarts, how is it to fight a losing battle? I have never known defeat until today. I will not allow it to happen again."

Guildarts charges but doesn't make it to August, he is blown back in a blast of air magic, Guildarts? Pushed back?

 **Ice devil's rage!**

August then flicks away my attack like it was nothing, as If Silvers' power was nothing more than a puff of smoke.

"His magic is beyond compare but his body is weak!" Guildarts shouted. "One hit on his body and he will go down!"

Juvia and grey in unison. "Got it! **Unison raid-devils droplet ice grenaDe shower!**

A bombardment of water droplets rained down on August. Each time august hit one the droplet turned to ice after absorbing the power of the magic. That ice continued to rain down closing in on August. He fired a radial burst, turning all of the droplets to ice as they absorbed his magic like lacrima. "You cannot stop our unison raid! We have perfected this technique after 6 months of daily training with combination magic attacks. Another Radial blast escaped August before the shards reached him, yet all that did is make the number of shards multiply. They were less than 15 feet from August now!

 **Fairy Sphere!**

Out of nowhere a large sphere rose over August destroying the blast of raining demon slaying ice. It then dissipated. I was awestruck and afraid. "It took our entire guild's magic to do that last time! And you can do it by yourself? How? That shouldn't even be possible.

"I am the mage king, my power rivals that of Zeref and Acnologia. But my body is to weary to fight, so I have learned the most powerful defense spells the world over. You cannot overpower me, you cannot outwit me, and you cannot touch me. I am invincible, you would do well to remember that with the little time you have left, I have already eliminated the spirit mage and the group following the one who possessed heavenly body magic. Now it is your turn, my son, the water woman, and the devil slayer. Fairy Tail will die alongside Acnologia today. Then, by Zeref's orders, the rest of humanity. Once all of the humans are dead, Zeref will live in a world alone until his time runs out. He has a very, very, long time to live.

"Shut the fuck up!" Laxus roars as he descends upon August. **Dragon force! Lightning dragons firing hammer**

Before Laxus' fist makes contact a blast of darkness envelops August, and fires towards Laxus. **Deaths touch**

Laxus falls to the ground, motionless and with lifeless eyes, dead. Now for you Guildarts, you always were a weak child.

 **Juvia's PoV**

The battle that ensued was tremendous. Guildarts deflected every attack that was thrown at him. He was never able to even get close to August however. He couldn't have been human. It wasn't possible. Guildarts fought like Natsu does, with so much rage and tenacity. Slowly damage started to show on Guildarts, and given him my lacrima. The Earth around us began to shatter, turning to dust beneath Guildarts. "Grey! Silver's Compound bow!" Grey pulled out his large bow that he had used to kill Mard Gear. Guildarts appeared above August and came crashing down on him at full force.

 **Fairy Sphere!** August smirked, he has released his most powerful magic defense, no matter the power Grey or Guildarts could muster would fall far short.

 **Disassembly roar of the fire dragon** A blast of fire escaped from the mouth of Guildarts striking the Sphere and breaking it to pieces as an arrow of ice slipped through a hole in the sphere while being propelled by a torrent of water. When the dust settled August could be seen with the arrow, in his hand. His hand was glowing red as he caught the arrow with a type of ancient warrior magic that increased the reaction time of the caster. Also returning him to peak physical form.

"My turn, I can now make contact with you, you won't last a minute."


	6. 3 Way For Humanity

**Chapter 6 Prelude**

Lucy, Crime Sorcere, and Laxus have died at the hands of Mage King August, Warrod has died from injuries at the guild hall, and Mage King August just replenished his body so that he may fight in close combat with an ancient warrior magic. Grey and Guildarts are currently in a fight with August while Juvia provides support.

 **Juvia's PoV**

All was quiet for a second, but only a second. Guildarts was still suspended in the air from the rising air currents created from his fire roar. In an instant August turned towards Grey and fired a magic bolt, an ordinary bolt that Grey attempted to deflect, but the bolt stuck through his hand.

"Ah! Damn It! That should have been easy to deflect. How come my magic didn't work?

"Because my magic is so much more powerful than yours that it is almost unaffected by it. Now let me take care of my horrible excuse for a son in peace." As August says this he turns around to get a face full of Guildarts fist! Demolishing anything within a 5 meter radius as Guildarts is directing all of his power as centered as possible on the face of his father for whom he has been trying to forget since he was exiled from Alvarez nearly 40 years ago.

"You gave up on me father, so I gave up on you. I became extremely powerful and yet you still call me weak?" Guildarts says as he thinks he has taken August down. 'Damn. All of my magic gone in 5 hits. Nearly 3 quarters of my magic was used on that punch alone. Natsu's drained punch technique works great as long as you have time to charge it.'

"Sorry Guildarts, But I'm still alive."

"I am not surprised. I didn't think I was capable of killing you with that punch. Even though it is the most powerful attack I am capable of. But what I did do was I broke your staff. And without that you cannot cast Fairy Sphere I know that. "

"True, but."

"Eck!"

"I will run you through with its shards!"

"Natsu! Plan 'B'."

 **Grey's PoV**

"Juvia! Go and tell Natsu Plan B!" 'We lost, I am not winning against August and Guildarts isn't going to last much longer. The head of the Celestial Spirit King is right next to me, I can't see the body and Lucy's body is horribly burned with her King armor in pieces around her. I thought she was safe with Jellal, ah, I can't think about that now I have to stall him as long as possible. I hope Natsu can take down Acnologia and Zeref before Juvia gets to him, I don't want to send Juvia into a battle like that.'

 **Natsu's PoV**

 **'** Damn. I got separated from everyone and had to use my first Lacrima. So far it has been only a few seconds since Acnologia came down on me but it has felt like much longer. The power of Acnologia and Zeref are like nothing I have ever felt.' Acnologia speaks up, "Quit stalling half breed, you know you won't win this fight so why are you even here." I remembered what happened when Igneel fought Acnologia during the Tartarus battle. 'Hehe I got him.'

"Well if you really didn't think I was a challenge then you wouldn't have even noticed me right Acnodork? That's what you said to Igneel, that 'I acknowledge you as an enemy so I speak with you'."

"Grahhhh!" Acnologia charges with speed that I have never seen, but is blocked by Zeref.

"No! I want to fight you! I will have the pleasure of killing END myself!" Zeref roars at Acnologia. "You may be the King of the Dragons, but in your human form you don't stand a chance against Me.!

"I will kill you Zeref! "Acnologia then over powers Zeref and drills him into the ground, Zeref however can take a hit due to his immortality. When he rises from the rubble of what is left of the ground he is returned there promptly. As Zeref is continuously smashed into the ground I make my first attack.

 **Firing hammer of the flame dragon king**

I fired my attack inches from Acnologia's head, I ran up and timed Acnologia's attack just right so that Zeref had been slammed into the ground a second before I attacked blocking me from his view until Zeref hit the ground and I was already in close range of him. When I Made contact with Acnologia's face he looked completely surprised and was blown back nearly 100 feet, however he stayed on his feet leaving 2 trails away from Zeref and I.

Concentrated roar of the fire dragon king

I turn around right away and blast Zeref where he stands, unexpectedly he doesn't react other than the look of shock as a beam of concentrated fire erupts from my mouth. Similar to Sting's laser breath, my roar was a piercing attack, drilling through Zeref's armor almost instantly. Zeref looked battered and beaten, but he still stood up, no wounds visible.

"You two are going to have to do much better than that if you want to defeat me."

"Shut up Zeref. I came here to fight, not to talk." Acnologia growls. "Die!"

This time Zeref blocks the attack with his left and delivers a terrible blow straight to Acnologia's forehead.

Death blast- life extractor

I can feel Acnologia's live being drained from his body, but in an instant he switches positions and now has Zeref's hands pinned to the floor with his foot, as he stomps on Zeref's head, after violently throwing him to the ground. Acnologia's Rage has increased, so his power follows his rage since he is a dragon slayer.

"You are an Emperor of humans Zeref. Weak, pathetic, vulnerable humans. I am the King of the Dragons! I am Acnologia! You do not compare to me! I have trained for 400 years! Alone! Waiting for the moment when you and you 5 dragon slayers came to defeat me! But you only managed to bring one!"

"SHUT UP!" I yell as I knock Acnologia into the earth beneath him. After drilling through the earth a few feet Acnologia looks up at me.

"Dragon Force, finally. I now have a worthy opponent! I cannot use my dragon force on you because mine turns me into a dragon. Which is good in a fight against humans, but not against dragon slayers."

We begin to fight, the damage is devastating, this is only the second time I have used Dragon Force since Tartarus. I never trained with it active because I was scared of hurting everyone when my power became too much for me to control, like Guildarts. The ground beneath us quickly gave way, I realized that my Dragon force power was nearly half of my Blaze Dragon King Mode power. Far more than I expected, but not enough, if Igneel couldn't kill Acnologia while at half power, then how am I going to win with half of that power? I am at a quarter of Igneel's power level, luckily he can't use dragon force or I would be toast. As we fight the army attempts to regroup as Fairy Tail continues to kick their asses and one of my roars ends up being deflected by Acnologia, taking them out at it hit them by surprise. I am quickly running out of magic while trying to keep up with Acnologia. I think he is just trying to out endurance me, that would work since he seems to be using less magic than I am. Since I am in Dragon force a larger percentage of my magic is being taken out from each attack than it regularly would. Ooh! I have an Idea!

"We end this Acnologia!"

As Acnologia charges in a blind rage at me I activate my Secret art. Dragon slayer king secret art-draining spear I open my arms out wide accumulating nearly all of my remaining magic into my arms. I then take a lunge step forward and slam my hands together in a clap (think of a Hulk clap) and direct a concentrated beam of golden flames at Acnologia, I realized that I barely mad it in time as he was mere feet from hitting me. Acnologia gets blasted back a long was as Zeref capitalizes on his opportunity and begins hitting him with everything he has. I pull out my remaining 9 lacrima.

I need to do this. I consume all 9 lacrima at the same time. I haven't been doing any lasting damage to Zeref and Acnologia is so tough even his clothes are still spotless as he used his aura to protect them. I need much more power. "BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE! DRAGON FORCE!"

Zeref turns around and smiles. "I have been waiting for this." He brings out the book of END. "Release!"

Suddenly I feel a power surge through me, but it doesn't feel like magic. My eyes turn from slits to complete blackness, my senses are even further enhanced and I can now feel the wind and the gusts each individual is making thorough the battle field and what attack each person is doing and who that person is. I feel Lucy. She is in a fight with August!? What!? How?! She's, summoned the Celestial spirit King?! I thought you had to break a Key to do that!? Oh there it is, it was Cancer. She will be OK with the King there. I feel the King fall, in on attack, the Celestial Spirit King was defeated. If they die in this world they are remade in theirs with all of their memories so he isn't truly dead. But I feel Crime Sorciere there as well, also dead. Guildarts and Grey are fighting him now, Laxus just died and the others aren't far behind.

"Yes!" Acnologia bellows! "Hello END, since you no longer have the ability to use the slayer magic I will transform! Dragon Force! Dragon of the Apocalypse!" Well shit. I had expected Zeref to release my demon power, but I thought that I would still be a Dragon Slayer. Acnologia and I charged at each other. His power in his Dragon form was so much greater. Even with the power of END I can feel that he is stronger. I nearly multiplied my dragon force power by 10! What the hell! I probably could have beaten him if Zeref didn't step in.

"Natsu! Plan 'B'" I hear Guildarts say as he dies. I don't feel any emotion this time, like when Lucy and Laxus died, it must be the form of END keeping me from feeling human Emotions. I got it Guildarts.

Dragon slayer king secret art-Curse version-Draining blast! All of my magic, all of it, along with all of my curse power, at once, in the first ever Unison raid with magic power and curse power. The blast strikes Acnologia, burning him. I guess Acnologia was wrong I still could use slayer magic. It makes sense, END is me, and so whatever I learn in human form I will retain in demon form as well. Acnologia and I both fall into the hole below us that the blast created, Zeref catches me by one hand. I try to punch him but it comes out weak as I cannot back it up with magic or curse power. I see Wendy flying overhead with Charlie, she is crying and bears a message from Juvia.

"Natsu!" she says choking on her words. "Juvia says plan 'B' everyone is dead, everyone. I am the last one left! Even Erza Died!"

At this I become enraged, like I was when I fought Jellal in the tower of heaven. My magic returned and I kicked the crap out of Zeref. He was driven into the ground, that's when I realized that that last bit of power was all I could muster, I collapsed again as I whispered to Wendy, "GO tell Mavis!"

"Goodbye Natsu," Zeref said, without a scratch again, he was healed. "Thank you for taking out Acnologia, you really did kill him, but you don't have enough power to kill me now. So I will kill you instead, like I came here to do."

With that he manifested a knife, and slit my throat, as everything went black I whispered, Erza, I will save you.


	7. Mage King August

Chapter 7 Mage king August

Prelude

Going back to another 'flashback'. This chapter will be entirely about August's demolition of Fairy tail. Starting from when he arrived at the western front.

 **August PoV**

'I have arrived, I made the mistake of taking it easy on them last time. This time, I will be the bringer of death. I will start with the blonde girl and make my way inwards. Oh? She's with a group, no matter.' As August closes in on Lucy and Crime Sorciere they fell a powerful magical pressure that they have not felt before even from any of the Spriggan 12. "August." Lucy says.

"Yes my dear I have come to eliminate you for killing of all of my comrades."

"But you attacked us first!" Lucy replies.

"This is war dear, revenge can be taken for any action no matter how petty or who started it. And I will take mine."

Jellal attacks August first along with Racer. Hot-eye liquefies the ground but somehow the Earth around August stays solid. "Jellal! I can't liquefy the ground! He is holding it in place!"

"Then he can't use his full power against us!" Jellal replies as Cobra steps in to telepathically direct the two speedsters.

'Go left Jellal, then racer shoot for his exposed side, when he blocks you Jellal can take the staff from him, he will be much less of a threat without it.' Cobra thinks to the duo.

'Hmm so that's their plan eh? Well its not though out very well, not only can I read minds, I can intercept and even change telepathic messages. What Jellal and Racer actually heard (names taken from Cobra addressing them when I intercepted the telepathy) actually heard was- Jellal you go left and swing from the outside while Racer you crash vertically on top of him at the same moment. Ah, here they come, and step back in 3… 2… 1…' CRASH!

Jellal was hit by Racer square on the back of the head. "That's not what I told you to do! What was that?! Just as Cobra says this the bottom of August's staff pierces Racer's heart, then a foot comes down on Jellal's head.

Meteor Jellal flies out just missing the boot of his would be killer. 'Ah, he's fast as well. I can't read minds like Cobra can but I can intercept and change transmissions on the fly, so if her tries it again I'll take them all out in one hit… wait I have a better Idea.' August picks up Racer and places his hand on the chest of the speed demon.

"Now destroy them Racer." His hand leaves Racer's chest to reveal a self-destruct circle. "Go back to your so called group."

"Racer!" Everyone rushes over to their friend who is face down on the ground, when Jellal picks him up he pushes him away.

"No! Leave! Now!"

"We won't leave you Racer." Angel says with tears welling up, Jellal turns Racer over to see the magic circle beginning to activate.

"SHIT!" Is all he can say before all of Racer's magic power is turned into an explosion that instantly kills everyone but Hot-eye (because he was the farthest away) and Jellal (because plot).

August walks up to Jellal. "Hmm. You weren't supposed to survive that. I guess you are more durable than you are strong. I'll leave you here to watch me kill the girl, then I'll take you out."

"No! Lucy, run! Go get Grey," Jellal says as he stand up shakily. "I Grey and I will beat him, you can support us.

"I will fight with you Jellal. Open! Cancer, leo, virgo! Cancer form! Regulas light! And virgo cuffs! **Authors note, Cancer form has twin swords, Leo regulas gives them light magic, and Virgo cuffs enhance the magic of the wearer.** 'Impressive. She sure is a powerful Celestial spirit mage, she is probably as powerful as this man named Hot-eye over here, and he is not getting up any time soon.'

"Ok Lucy." Jellal says. Let's get him!

"You're making a mistake attacking me head on." 'They are serious about taking the direct approach, not that it matters.' Jellal strikes from above as Lucy slices from below, a high-low attack strategy, but August switches them places with 'Territory magic, sending Lucy flying into the air as she was transported after her lunge and Jellal crashing into the ground. Then using air magic August slams Lucy back first on top of Jellal, stabbing him in the leg in the process.

"Jellal! Are you OK? Damn I'm sorry." Lucy says while tearing up, she is then slapped away by August as he now stands with his staff over Jellal's head.

"Lucy! The King! Summon the King!"

"Use my Key! Ebi!" Cancer yells. With a little edging on Lucy breaks Cancer's key and summons the King, who grants her all of Cancer's power, since she never actually got to use them, being beaten up so quickly.

"Ah the king. I have been waiting to try something on you."

"Lucy," the King booms. "King armor. Now!"

King form- armored princess!

The King swipes at August as a fake making him move away from Jellal. Then lifting Jellal onto his shoulder he says, "Jellal! Unison raid! Propel my sword! Lucy, I need all of my power, do not use any magic!" Jellal takes his pose to summon his heavenly fire ball, and the Celestial King's blade is in front of the ball at the right point in time to accelerate the swing down towards August.

'Interesting, a unison raid between a human and a non-human, I have never witnessed them before. Tue, I was not technically a fusion of magics, but it is close enough.

Piercing fire blast! Whip form!

The fire blast hit the sword and broke it cleanly into two pieces and while stunned, August wrapped the whip around the Kings neck. Jellal was trapped between the neck and the whip.

"Now die Spirit king!" August said as he pulled on the whip, making it cut through Jellal and start it make it's way through the King's throat.

"Lucy. Run." Was all he got off before his head fell off, his body disappeared back into the spirit world, but a charred head remained. Lucy turned to run, but was wrapped in the whip now as well.

"I will squeeze lightly." August said as he burned Lucy, her armor falling to pieces around her. Seconds later, she was dead, a corpse of what used to be a beautiful girl next to a powerful king.

"Now for my son, that disgrace will die here." 'I'll fire a shot from here, one that slowly builds power and is slow moving, so I can fly behind it on my way to them.'

Ice make fortress wall (previously written battle ensues.)

The battle went surprisingly cleanly for August. "Guildarts was still weak, and he allies himself with weaklings' August thinks after stabbing Guildarts through with his staff. Let's see what the Ice devil slayer has for me.'

"I have seen your power August, all I can do is hope to stall you long enough for plan be to be set into motion, once it is, you will have lost." Grey states, shirtless once again.

"Doubtful." 'I don't recognize that stance, but the magic accumulating is incredibly powerful.'

"The only thing I can do now is make sure you do not kill any more of my Nakama!"

Iced shell! 'Oh shit! Now I remember this spell! It was used to take down Deliora! I only have a few seconds.' August takes a knee, accumulating magic power. When all of Grey's body has been turned into ice, August stands up.

Moon beam! From within August's body comes the most powerful magic negation spell known in the world. The only spell that magic voluntary alone can over power magic obtained from life force.

"That was too close, one more second and he would have had me. On to the next ones. These over here look like fodder, easy for a single strike." With a single wave of his hand, August crushes and kills Macco's group, which consisted of Romeo, Wakaba, Laki and the other lesser known members of Fairy Tail.

"How dare you!" Erza and Mira said in Unison. They charge Make King August in a frenzy. Mirajane tries first. Satan soul- sirti! Full beam blast! In August battle form however he appears before Mirajane in an instant and rips her satan soul out of her body, along with the remaining magic she had.

"What, what did you do?" Mira askes while on the brink of passing out, while Erza stares in shock.

"I simply removed what doesn't belong to you, this was a failed experiment of one of Zeref's first books. It was stolen many years ago. He will be pleased I was able to recover it."

"You bastard!" Erza said, charging in her blackwing armor with the purgatory sword and an Adamantie shield. "I will kill you for this! I can feel the death of my Nakama on you! I will avenge them!"

'So this is the Titania, I shouldn't underestimate her, he magic container is full but draining fast. She is planning on finishing me quickly. Well I will grant her a swift death.

August swings a sword made of a black metal at Erza, which she quickly blocks, but the sword phases right through the shield and slices off her hand. Without any pain. "This sword cuts only flesh and does not let the victim feel the cut, by blocking the pain and giving them a phantom sense of wholeness."

"Then I will have to abandon my armors. With only my right hand I can summon my most powerful sword. Demon blade- Crimson Sakura! She equips into Japanese pants with flames and tape covering her large breasts. "I will kill you in a single strike! Like all opponents before you!"

"You underestimate me Titania." She strikes at his midsection, only to lose her sword in the strike. She looks back at August in fear. "You didn't let me finish. The hands of this form are impenetrable, and the reflexes are perfect. Swords do not work on me while in Warriors Form."

'I am just standing here as she breaks sword after sword against my hands. There! An opening!' August strikes against Erza's midsection. Doubling over while coughing up blood, August raises Erza's Crimson Sakura, long ago abandoning his sword after realizing that she wasn't a threat. "I will give you a warriors, death Titania." He says as he impales Erza at the base of the neck, killing her instantly.

"Erza! Mira screams as she sees her friend killed when she had no power to save her. Just then Elfman falls from the sky. His massive fist crashing down on August, but his fist is caught, and then August says one word.

"Die." Just like Laxus, Elfman took a top approach, and just like Laxus, he was killed instantly.

At this moment August sent a beam that took an arc over the battlefield, and you could hear in the distance, the scream of Hot-eye as he took his final breaths. "Almost forgot about him." August remarks. Can't have anyone live through this.

All of a sudden a wave of water appears around August's ankles, then without warning, it expands to engulf him completely. The water is then evaporated in an instant with a radial fire attack, as the ground beneath him disappears.

"Brandish this is your work is it not?"

"It is. I have come to slow you down August." A blue haired dragon slayer is seen flying off into the distance towards the source of the constant earthquakes.

"Its too bad one of you had to run away, I'll shoot her down." A burst of light escapes his finger.

Solid script darkness Levy and Gajeel now stand beside Juvia and Brandish. And along comes a fuming Freed, both Bixlow and Evergreen died in battle with the army. Freed has no power remaining and has already used his lacrima. Nobody else has a lacrima left for use and they are facing down the most powerful of the Spriggin 12.

"I see I have a welcoming Committee. Brandish, your magic does not work on someone stronger than you, so you cannot touch me. And you, Iron dragon slayer, my hands are stronger than your scales and harder than your swords, the rest of you are nothing but fodder. Please attack me, this will be over quickly.

The battle that followed was simply a massacre, Gajeel was the first to go. He attacked and was quickly slammed down by a sharp blow to the head, Levy and Juvia's attempts to save him were in vain, as he took each of them by their throats while stomping on Gajeel, Brandish was unable to change Gajeel's size due to August's protective aura that now surrounded him. Jevy and Juvia's life was being sapped away. And Freed had been trapped in a vine that had started to grow out of his sword sheath. It entangled him as was on a 10 second timer to detonate. Brandish was watching as her new friends were now dying before her eyes, and she was somehow powerless to stop it.

Brandish was on her knees crying, within 30 seconds everyone before her had died. "I prepared myself with counter magic for when I fought dragon slayers and the other 11 Spriggans. You of all of them have the largest disadvantage against me, since you have no fighting ability at all. You cannot slow me down. I will kill off the rest of Fairy Tail.

 **At this point in time Wendy had now just left after seeing Natsu die.**

'That girl will lead me to the guild, I may as well follow her. I got disoriented from so many fights, I have no idea where I am right now.'

 **Author's conclusion. Sorry guys I know you don't want everyone to die but don't worry I am nowhere near done with this story. Everyone in Fairy Tail is dead with a few exceptions. (Wendy, Charlie, Makarov, Warren, and Cana. Please Review this chapter. Tell me if you want me to add something in the later chapter. And check out my profile. I am looking for another story to write. New chapter will be posted on or before Wednesday. Tomorrow If your lucky.**


	8. the Miracle

Chapter 8 The Miracle

Sorry for such a late post, family emergency and 3 midterms usually take a lot of time

Wendy PoV

The whole flight back to the guild I was crying. I saw Natsu Die, I saw Erza Die. I saw Mira die. I was told that everyone else died as well. Lucy, dead, Grey, Gajeel, Levy, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lisanna Freed, dead, Jellal, dead, even Guildarts and Laxus died. Tears were now streaming from my eyes while Charlie was looking down on me with sad eyes, tearing up herself. Even she gave in to the sadness. By the time we reached the guild I had run out of tears, it really was a long way away, and with Charlie as exhausted as she was we couldn't fly very fast. As we landed I sunk to my knees and the Master came out to meet me.

"What is wrong my child. What happened out there?" Makarov waited for an answer, and when he received only the sounds of a weeping dragon slayer he knelt down next to her. "Do not cry Wendy, everything is going as planned. Natsu sent you here to tell us to switch to plan B didn't he?" Through my sobs and choking I was able to weakly say yes and nod my head. "Ok Wendy, follow me. We will now release the light."

As we (Mavis Makarov and I) walked down the stairs to Fairy Tail's basement, Makarov explained to me our situation. "We had decided that the only way to defeat both Zeref and Acnologia was through the use of Fairy heart. We told Natsu that he needed to take out Acnologia first, that he should leave Zeref for last so that just in case he dies against Zeref, he will have Fairy Heart to help him." At this I was confused. I didn't understand what the master meant when he said that it would help him defeat Zeref, but not Acnologia. "I can tell your confused, so let me explain. Fairy Heart is an unlimited source of magic, however the wielder cannot use unlimited magic. What Fairy Heart grants is unlimited use of your magic, the limit of your single attack is still the same, but you can use an attack that drains your entire magic container constantly. The problem is, that the container that Natsu would have needed to fill to defeat Acnologia would not be effected by Fairy Heart, since it is technically Igneel's. So we needed to kill Acnologia first, since even our entire guild together cannot defeat him." I was speechless for a few seconds before snapping back to reality with a question in mind.

"So what do you mean everything is going according to plan? Did you plan for August to kill everyone off?" I said, and by the looks on their faces I could tell that they hadn't.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

"Shortly before we were going to finish off the army August showed up and began taking us out one by one. After taking out Guildarts, Grey, and Laxus together he came after the rest of us. He even said that he had prepared anti dragon slayer magic for those who could use it, because Dragon Force was so strong he needed a counter for it."

"Oh, no." Mavis replied with sadness in her voice. "This is the scenario where we lose." There is only a 1% chance we will be victorious in this fight. And for that we will have three deaths in Fairy Tail."

"But everyone is already dead! How can we keep it to three if we are all already gone! Its just us at the guild left!" I was screaming and crying at the same time. I couldn't take it. They were dead and the masters were talking like no one died, and that 3 will need to die. What are they saying?! It doesn't make sense!

"Easy child." Makarov responds. "I am not done explaining. So as I was saying, Fairy heart grand us unlimited magic. But to use magic we must be alive, right?"

"Right." I answer back, still not understanding where this is going.

"Well Fairy Heart replenishes magic in all people and thing that bear its magical seal. Magic in wizards is equivalent to our life force. We always have some to keep us alive, and we can convert our life force into magic. So Fairy Heart does the exact opposite. It converts Magic into life force."

"What!? I can bring people back from the dead?!"

"Yes Wendy. Unlimited magic has the power to bring people back to life. It takes the power of an Etherion Blast to bring back a soul, but that soul needs a body to occupy. The bodies themselves can be fixed as long as they are still there, and according to warren's super tracker all of the guild marks still exist so that means there is enough of everyone's body so that the magic will regenerate them."

I began to cry again, they were going to be ok! They were going to live! I am so happy!

On the battlefield

"Emperor Spriggin. I have eliminated the rest of the guild. We should head towards the Guild hall now. We have lost our armies, but they only have 1 dragon slayer left. And I dispatch her quickly." August addressed Zeref.

"No August, you have accomplished your goal. I brought you into the future because you were dead set on Acnologia's death. Now he is dead, you may be pushing 80 now but you were able to see it through to the end. You no longer have an obligation to proceed any further. You may return to your home in Alvarez. In thanks I will exterminate you and your town last. Please enjoy the rest of your life."

"True I came to this time with the dragon slayers. And true I came with the same goal. But I traded with you for decades before Even Acnologia did. He accepted the dragon's gift while I rejected it. And because of that I lost the ability to defeat him. I swore to you that I would see his death, but I never said that that was the only reason I accepted your offer to come here. I am still your student Zeref, I will still follow you. So lead the way Emperor, Master, Zeref. I will follow wherever you decide to go."

"Very well August, I am pleased with your loyalty, but after all of the human race is dead. I will turn on you. You understand that don't you?"

"Completely Emperor." August replies while bowing his head.

"Then let's go cut some fairy wings."

Back in magnolia

"It is time to release Fairy Heart First Master."

"Eighth master."

'Third master.' Master Makarov grumbles out.

"There is something I have yet to tell you."

"What?! What is it first master!?"

"The effects of Fairy Heart are irreversible. Your children will become immortal."

We were left speechless. Immortal? Like Zeref? So to defeat an Immortal, we must become an immortal ourselves? Do we have to? We could live young forever as Fairy Tail, but would we turn out the same as Zeref? Wanting to die. No, I believe that as long as we have each other we will all want to live.

"First Master?" I said. "Will we be cursed the same as you."

"No." She replied right away. "To activate Fairy Heart I must sacrifice my soul. And my immortal life will become dispersed between all of you. I will live on inside of you, just as Ul lives on within the currents of the sea."

"What you have to die?!"

"Yes Wendy, I do." But I will gladly give my life to revive all of you. That is the first of the three deaths required by my plan."

"Who- Who are the other 2?"

"Natsu is END. He cannot survive without Zeref, his life is linked to the book of END and that book is connected to Zeref's life. It is why Natsu seems to be the most durable out of all of us. It is impossible for him to die while that book is alive. The other demons of Zeref's book are not bound by the same rules. They can die while Zeref lives. But Natsu was not able to be revived after dying a second time. So Zeref used extra precaution. The only one capable of breaking that spell is Zeref or Acnologia. And by what you have told me, he did exactly that."

"So, Natsu-san, will die if we win?"

"Yes Wendy, there is nothing we can do about that, I'm sorry. I wish we could find another way. But it's just not possible."

"And the other?

"Huh?"

"The other person. Who else will die?"

"Oh, yeah. With King August still alive, and Natsu will have to beat Zeref, there is only one other person who can fight August. Grey. But Grey cannot win. He just doesn't have that kind of power. So he will have to use Iced shell. He cannot be revived once he has used that spell. But with the power from Fairy Heart, that ice will be unbreakable even to moon drip."

"So both Natsu and Grey huh?" Makarov says. "They are the heart and soul of Fairy Tail. I do not know how well the rest of the guild will deal with being immortal without those two. Especially Erza and Juvia. Juvia doesn't have anyone but Grey. And I don't think Erza can stand losing the one she loves twice within 2 years. Even if it is in two different lifetimes."

They were silent for a while. "Let's start shall we?" Mavis said, finally breaking the silence.

O great magic of the world combine and concentrate onto me, give those who wield the mark be granted eternal power! The power of the immortals

Fairy Heart!

On the Battle field

Zeref and Mage King August head out in the direction of the guild. When an immense wave of magical pressure waves over them, a wave so full of magic that they quickly become numb to the sense of magic, but can still feel its presence. As the wave washes over the battle field every time it reaches a member of Fairy Tail, their emblem starts to glow. Their bodies begin to reconstruct slowly. As the bodies are reached the Fairy Tail emblem enlarges just slightly, so that the magic can flow freely into the body of the wizard that owns it. Natsu is the first to have his body fully reconstructed, as his magic is 100% connected to his life force. And Natsu's soul begins to reconstruct within his body. Being remade from the last instant of his life. As he opens his eyes he sees Zeref standing infront of him with a look of both shock and awe.

"I spent decades trying to revive you Natsu. You spent 5 years in the chamber. And here you live within seconds. All I needed for you to be alive once more, was for me to die. I would have happily gave that price had I known. Fate is cruel. The time I want your dead is when you come back to life. And all the time I wanted you alive, you were dead. My curse isn't done yet is it? It still contradicts me. My actions, my feelings, my thoughts. They all contradict each other. But I guess now it is time. Are you going to kill me?"

At this moment Erza, Grey and Guildarts, as well as Laxus and Gajeel and Juvia awoke. Wobbling their way over to Natsu, and stood beside him. Mage king August took note of this and moved to stand by Zeref. "I will take care of them Emperor. I leave your brother to you."

Levy awoke with a start. A killer headache slowly subsiding. In front of her she sees Zeref's back with some of the other members of Fairy Tail standing in front of her. She looks down in front of her and there it is. The book of END.

 **Please rate and review. This is about to get interesting. So keep reading! And as always, heck out my profile and PM me ideas!**


	9. The Book of END

Chapter 9 The Book of END

Prologue

Fairy Tail's revival comes at a cost, the consciousness of the First master. All of Fairy Tail is now alive and well, ready to face off against Mage King August and Zeref. Levy has woken up to see the Book of END staring her in the face as Natsu begins to charge Zeref in the fight that will truly carry the fate of humanity.

Chapter 9

 **Natsu PoV**

"Yes, I will kill you Zeref. My family and I will live, and you will die." I do a quick glance around me, seeing everyone starting to gather around me. "My family is what makes me strong Zeref. I cannot beat you alone, along the way I have had help from everyone in the guild. And I have had help from Igneel. Even though I can no longer use his power, I have enough to kill you, enough to save my friends. That is all I have ever asked for."

"NO!" Erza shouts. "I won't let you die!" I look over at her, she is on one knee. "You are the heart and soul of Fairy Tail. There must me some other way!"

"There is no other way Erza. If there was then the first would have already come up with it, and we would be using that method."

"Maybe we could just capture Zeref! We could do that right?!"

"No. Erza we can't do that."

"Why not!?"

"Because, just like Jellal, and Grimoire Heart, and Tartarus, and Avatar, someone is going to worship him, and someone is going to free him."

"We could protect him! Keep him locked away! We are immortal! We can keep watch over him forever! And we are so strong that nobody could beat us!"

"Erza, do you want your life to be defined by the person you are protecting? Living your life to keep Zeref in chains is a miserable existence. Especially when that existence never ends."

"I don't care!" Erza says as she is squeezing Natsu tightly against her body, with nothing but the bandages of her Crimson Sakura armor to cover her upper body. "You need to live. You need to live Natsu. You don't die for your friends, you live for them, remember?"

"I remember Erza. But sometimes there just isn't a way out of it. Sometimes, you must die so that your friends can live their lives to the fullest. And that is what I am doing."

"Enough! I am getting board. Either fight or get out of our way Fairy Tail. We have had enough of your talk and the Emperor wishes to finish this. We have more pressing matters to deal with." August angrily addresses the children standing before him.

"Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Brandish, Guildarts, Juvia, Grey, Elf-Man, Laxus, Mirajane, and Freed you must take on August head on, the rest of you support them. Brandish I think you can use your size altering powers when there are so many people distracting him. So use it on my friends. This is my last and only request from you. Please follow through."

"I will Natsu." Brandish replies.

Erza, still holding on to Natsu is crying even more now. So that a tear of two drips down her cheek. "Natsu, please don't die. I love you."

"No you don't Erza, you just don't want me to die, and that is friendship, not love."

Erza feels a small pressure on her shoulder, but doesn't turn around. Natsu feels the change in pressure and looks over Erza to see Grey with his hand on Erza. A small nod of understanding was exchanged between the two slayers and Grey then said, "Erza, we have a job to do. It is time to go, we need you focused or we won't be able to beat August."

"Grey." Natsu says as Erza begins to release him. Lucy can be heard in the background crying and hugging happy as she witnesses the scene unfold before her.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fight with me. I won't be able to beat him on my own, you know that, not without Dragon Force. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it Natsu." Grey pulls out a special crystal from his re-equip storage space and holds it before Natsu.

"That's it."

"I know Flame-brain." Grey hands the stone to Natsu but as Natsu takes the stone Grey doesn't release it. Natsu looks Grey in the eyes for a few seconds before Grey speaks.

"Try to survive Natsu, you stopped me from sacrificing myself once, I don't want you making the same mistake my master did. "

"I know but-"

"You mean more to the Guild than you know, especially to her." Grey nods down to Erza who has final released Natsu and has regained her composure. With that said Grey walks off and faces August. "We are your opponent August. Fairy Tail, all at once. Can you stop us!?

As Natsu is walking away all eyes focus on August. The Guild stands tall against an insurmountable opponent. The magic emanating from the two sides of the battlefield was earth shaking. August was still in his warrior form and Fairy Tail no longer had a limit on their magical power usage. The battle was going to be one for the ages as the most powerful wizards from all of history stood face to face, the temperature rising around them as Natsu closed in on Zeref marked the beginning of the end of a journey that began 400 years ago with the war of the dragons. Long extinct, the last battle of the dragon war was up to the humans. And the Dragon Slayers.

Levy remained on the ground, her magical reading glasses on at max speed as she looked for a weak link in the magic fields encoded to keep the book of END shut.

Grey threw the first punch against August, charging at him as he had done many times before against much weaker opponents. But this was the Mage King. He would not take a hit so willingly, before Grey's fist had made contact with August's face a strange flash of light enveloped the two. When the light receded what was seen was Grey, stopped completely, with his fist less than an inch from Juvia's shocked face. August was now in the center of the group where Juvia once stood and stretched out 10 shadow hands from his body, each latching on to all 10 members in the group. Only Juvia and Grey were far enough not to be touched by the shadows.

"This is the Cavern of the 10 graves, it will drain your magic power to zero and give it all to the caster. Under normal circumstances the spell would break when the last victim dies. Since none of you can die and your magic is unlimited the spell will continue until I die. And now that you cannot wear me out and these 10 are completely immobilized, you have no chance at victory."

The expression around the support group as well Juvia and Grey were that of shock and fear, no spell was known to be capable of such a feat. A tremor was felt from the East, which seemed to be Natsu as he struck the first blow against Zeref.

Fortress of Solitude! Grey yelled as the ground around August turned into ice. The ice latched itself on to August, who had used up all of his magic on creating the body link spell and was waiting for its effects to kick in. The rest of the guild members slid away off the ice and into a pile on the floor as the ice crawled its way up August's body. Once completely encased in ice, 3 domes began to rise from the icy ground. Closing around August one at a time each a foot thick and 2 feet away from each other (Think pac-man getting eaten by more, bigger, Pac-men). Grey collapses to the ground, but quickly recovers as his magic replenishes. However the 10 linked to August pass out at this moment as the spell begins to take effect.

"Everyone who is not bound, regroup!" Grey yells to the members who are awestruck at the display of magic power displayed before them.

"Grey-sama?" Juvia says. "What was that?"

"It is a spell that is similar to Iced shell except that it has the capability to be used without sacrifice it the wielder is competent. Until I got the power boost from Mavis I was not able to use this spell without sacrificing my life force. Now I could willingly sacrifice my life since I know it will grow back."

"Then why didn't Grey-sama use Iced-shell?" Juvia asks.

"Because for my life force to be replenished I must have guild mark on my body, and If I was to use Iced-shell I would no longer have a body." Grey explained.

"Oh, Juvia understands now, Grey-sama wants to keep his body for Juvia's sake. A collective giggle comes from the group just a few feet away from them as Juvia grows an enormous smile on her beautiful face.

"This won't hold him forever, the fact that our friends are being drained means that the spell is not broken and August is alive in there. Eventually he will accumulate enough magic from them to break out. We need to be ready for when he does. At this moment an earthquake is felt, knocking the group to the ground. All except for Juvia whose ankles gibe way to water, keeping her upright with Grey tightly in her arms (Her ankles act like springs, moving and returning to their original place). Grey thanks her and with a slight blush on her face, Juvia nuzzles with Grey's hair, and to Juvia's disappointment, makes Grey quickly stand up and create slight distance between them. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Grey whispers just loud enough for Juvia to hear.

Just as Levy thinks she has identified the weak link in the book's binding code, the earth shakes violently. Levy curses loudly as she has accidentally stabbed herself with her light pen. Being immortal however, there was no penetration or bleeding, just pain. She starts too look through the bindings once more, determined to open the book of END. "Natsu is counting on me." She says out loud. "I would never be able to face Erza if I failed to carry out Natsu's orders.

"OK Zeref, now it is time to die." I say as I come face to face with my brother again. "What do you say we just slug it out? I am pretty tired of all of the talk right now. "

"Can I say just one thing Natsu?" Zeref responds.

A maniacal grin crosses Natsu's face. "No." He says as he launches himself at Zeref

Fire dragon king-Igneel's claw. Demolition fist. Wing attack. Explosive clap. Clamped crush

In a matter of half a second all 5 attacks hit their mark on Zeref's body, burning away his new suit and leaving him with his badly burned wanderers cloak as his only clothing. The claw slammed him into the ground, followed by the fist which demolished the surrounding area, causing a shockwave into the Earth. The wing attack and explosive clap happened in succession and Natsu used the momentum of the wing attack to carry him into a clap. From there his hands recoiled apart from the force of the explosion. Using this he clamped his hands together above his head and brought them down, flaming, with tremendous force. The combined force of all 5 attacks sent of a shockwave that lasted for half a second going out in every direction, signaling the start of the last offensive.

Standing up Natsu looked down and saw the smiling face of Zeref. As Natsu staggered backwards and his magic container began to refill, Zeref stood up out of the hole and dusted himself off. "Impressive Natsu, but not enough." At this Natsu clamped his teeth and let out a low growl. His eyes began to slit and his scales began to appear. In Natsu's mouth there were shards of a green crystal, the one Grey had given Natsu earlier.

"I recognize those shards anywhere Natsu." Zeref said. "The Gem of Rage I believe it is called. You are supposed to suck on it for 5 seconds and you will become enraged beyond control for 5 minutes. You have decided to consume it instead. This will be devastating indeed.

 **Grey's PoV**

I can feel it, Natsu has already used the stone. That Idiot. I don't fell the stone anymore. Usually I can feel the evil magic radiating from it. Shit did that moron eat the whole thing?! I warned him not to do that. His flames are fueled by his emotions so it does make sense, man I just wish he would stop needing so many power ups to defeat every opponent. Natsu is by far the strongest out of us when he gets really angry, but in this case that stone will enrage him to the point where he might snap. I think he is hoping that after killing Zeref that he will die and not have to live with the consequences. I guess are words weren't enough to make him change his mind.

"The ice! It's breaking!" I shout out to the rest of the guild. "I can feel it. The whole thing is going to blow! Get down!" Right as we hit the ground the fortress shattered. As I stood up I saw, in the center. a man glowing with magic power. And with one phrase, he shook me to my core.

"Memorized, and forgotten."

As I heard those words, I felt a little piece of my memory slip into oblivion, and his devious smile took its place.

 **This was by far my favorite chapter to write. I hope you guys liked it. I wrote this while listening to an epic music playlist so I felt like a badass. So far I have received 1 PM regarding an idea for a new story for me to write. I want to hear more from you guys on this matter. Check out my profile for the details. Also, Hi Karle! Anyway. I hope to post the next chapter soon, because I am so hyped about this one but it is midnight and I have an *am lab tomorrow. So I will post ASAP.**


	10. The Rage

Chapter 10 The Rage

prelude Natsu has consumed the entire Gem of Rage, an SS class treasure that makes the user wild with anger and blood lust for 5 minutes by sucking on it for 5 seconds. Like the idiot he was, Natsu consumed the entire gem in one bite. The gem's effect only lasts for 5 minutes so the more you consume the more intense the rage becomes. This intense rage still only lasts 5 minutes.

Chapter 10

Zeref POV

"You only have 5 minutes to beat me. Can you do it in that amount of time?" I said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled, no magic yet escaping his body.

"Good plan Natsu, I must admit, I do believe you can kill me with your new rage fueled flames, if you can aim the rage at me. Having yourself die off when I die will protect your-"I pause as I see a petite blue haired girl with a white and yellow headband frantically hacking away at a brown leather book. And I recognize the book as she puts her pen to the book and pulls a complex magic rune out of the book. "END!" I yelled as I realized that she had identified the release code in the rune.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. His body grew crimson red scales slowly over his body. His teeth elongated and eyes shrunk to slits with his iris' turning a brilliant shade of orange. Simultaneously, magic began to slowly seep out of his body and increased exponentially.

I came to my senses as I felt the magic power grow at an alarming rate. Instinctively I shot over to where the blue haired girl was kneeling as she was just about to unlock the seal on END. While in midair about halfway between where I started from, I felt an intense wave of heat wash over me. But it didn't stop there. It got hotter and hotter without end, my new Emperors cloak was being rapidly burned away, leaving only my wanderer's robe to clothe me. I feel what I can only describe as a blast wave wash over me, launching me nearly half a mile away, when I landed I could feel the shockwave ripple through the ground like an earthquake that kept me from being able to stand up. Looking over in the blue haired mage's direction another wave of heat washed over my face. I could not see the blue haired mage, nor could I see my book. The only thing I could see was a mass of golden flames with streaks of every color flame whizzing within the flames.

'The final form of a dragon slayer. Dragon Chi. It is a theoretical state that can only be obtained by a Dragon Slayer who has not transformed into a dragon, and with Igneel's help Natsu seems to have achieved the impossible. Even for Natsu I thought this was impossible. I guess you were right, Mavis, I should never underestimate Fairy Tail.

Natsu Now stand crouched over ready to strike Zeref down as Levy franticly hurries to open the book of END. Feeling the immense heat from a great distance, Levy stopped decoding the book of Zeref and set up a quick anti heat rune around her. "Damn, why won't my rune work? This should dispel the heat and return the area to normal. Every time I activate the rune it just dissipates. Blue flame is whizzing through his golden flames, could those be the anti-magic flames that drained a wizard's magic power just from one use." Levy says, thinking aloud.

At this point, the flame around Natsu became so hot that the ground began to light aflame. The Earth around Natsu lit first, and it expanded rapidly away from him, beginning to ignite the Earth that was getting near to Levy, and before the heat became unbearable, Mest showed up to pull Levy and the book away from the raging inferno.

"You know I could have survived that."

"That's what I thought to." Mest replies.

"What do you mean?"

"When I jumped in front of you and took you away, I did it out of fear. And when I got there I thought that you would survive it anyway, but look." Mest says pointing to his shoulder.

Levy averted her glare from the fiery inferno in front of her to where Mest had been pointing. After a second or two of confusion while staring at a patch of empty skin she had a shocking realization.

"Your Fairy Tail crest! Its gone! What happened?!" The blue haired woman shouted, demanding an answer.

"On the way out of the area where Natsu's flames were expanding, during my teleport, I was licked by one of his flames." Mest said, showing her a piece of his lower leg that had an obvious deep burn running up his calf. The burn was almost half of an inch deep and four inches long. It had been instantly cauterized by the flame and was undoubtedly permanent.

"But how does that erase your Guild mark?" She asks, worried about what he may say.

"It was drained from my body. Along with the rest of my magic. I am no longer immortal, and I am no longer a wizard." The last sentence landed on Levy's ears like a punch form Gajeel, hard and unforgiving.

"W-what do you mean you're not a wizard anymore?" Levy asked shakily.

"I could explain my theory, but I have very little to go on right now."

"No time," Levy responded. "come here. I have developed the technique to read the minds of non-mages. If your theory is right, then I will be able to read your mind and learn what it is. If your theory is wrong, then it won't matter that I can't read the theory because it will be wrong anyways."

"Well said, do it." Mest says as he leans his head towards Levy. Levy stands up and touches her head to Mest's. In an instant the theory flooded into Levy's consciousness.

"Natsu's state requires so much magical power to maintain that the refill speed of Fairy Heart isn't able to keep up. So to make up for that his flames are sucking up all of the magic from the surrounding Earth. He has no control over this and so it sucks all of the magic out of everything. Natsu has so much magical power just being used to keep him at this power level that he will drain everything his flames touch of all of its magic. I was barely nicked so my life force remained intact, but my magic, and my guild mark were drained from my body. Without my guild mark I cannot receive magic from Fairy Heart and my body was drained so fast that it permanently collapsed my magic container."

Less than a half a second after they touched heads Levy had jumped away from Mest, reeling in shock from her new realization. "I have to finish." Levy said as she grabbed the book of END and quickly identified the sealing code once again. Quickly snapping it in two the book opened up. After staring at the lines of code for a few seconds, a small voice escaped from her lips. "Wait, this isn't right."

'I need to get that book away from that girl.' Zeref thought. 'The only way to her is through him though. Fine, I will fight him just enough to get to her. Then once the book is safe I will kill my younger brother. Nothing will stop me from ending the Human Race.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Zeref. Zeref barely had any time to react, but was able to dodge the attack, but not the wave of fire that followed. The flames were so hot that they severely damaged the skin of the immortal mage. Far worse than anything that he had felt from Natsu's earlier attacks with his magic granted from Igneel. The nature of the magic that Igneel gave Natsu was what made it capable of killing him, but this magic, it may end him just from its shear force.

Natsu turned around with black eyes and lunged at Zeref once again. The Ground beneath Natsu was completely vaporized and the rising air currents had pushed the two brothers into the sky as the golden flames spiraled them upwards. Zeref was now engulfed in flames and unable to breathe. There was no oxygen in the clouds of flames, yet they continued to burn, using magic itself as a fuel source gathered from pure ether nano from the world around him and burning it in such high concentrations that the regular rules of magic broke down within the vortex. Natsu darted around inside the inferno smashing into Zeref again and again. Each time taking a body part with him, however they just continued to grow back.

The inferno continued to grow, and once it had reached a size of about a small lake the winds changed direction. No longer was it sucking air from the outside world. Now it was blowing wind as matter was being created within the vortex as not all of the ethernano was able to form fire, so it formed air. This air was being blasted out with tremendous temperature and force, scorching the Earth and causing Levy to flee for safety once again.

Natsu and Zeref were now high in the sky, surrounded by a raging inferno of pure golden flames, on the inside Zeref's body was in pieces as Natsu had him by the throat, viciously striking his body with golden raging flame enhanced blows. Nearly 4 minutes had passed since Natsu had first consumed the stone, but he showed no signs of letting up, if anything his rage continued to grow.

With only 3 minutes to go Levy has successfully unlocked the book of END. What she saw shocked her to say the least.

"What is this?" She said aloud. "According to this, END is active, and has been active for over 15 years. Is it possible that Natsu has been END this entire time?"

"What?" Mest replied. "How is that possible, he wasn't this strong before, why is he so strong now?"

"I think that this book is Natsu's Life force and that is all that has been keeping him alive this entire time." Levy solemnly responded as she quickly flipped through page after page of the sealed leather bound book. "I found it!" Levy shouts with exhilaration. "Erza you will get your wish after all.

'I only have seconds left.' The one though in the past five minutes finally surfaces in Natsu's mind.

 **King of dragons- Deaths dance**

Zeref opened his one remaining eye as his body began to slowly heal, the more damage he took, the slower he healed. Soon there was going to be absolutely nothing for him to heal back from. The body parts that fell off of him were quickly incinerated by the flames, and being constantly drained of magic slowed his healing. Through his one remaining eye Zeref sees Natsu kick his legs out wide and ignite his heals. Each of his fists become raging red infernos and are aimed directly at him. The flames on his feet swell and accelerate Natsu in a spin with impossible revolution speed. In under a second Natsu's body had travel nearly half a mile as he sped towards Zeref with an incredible spin. Both fists make contact with Zeref's body which sends him into a wild rotation straight up into the atmosphere, the fire from the attack is sent in a shockwave back down to Earth as Zeref's body slowly burns away with a speed of Mach 5.

As Natsu began to fall from the sky, he sees Grey and Juvia fighting for their lives against the Mage king, with the last of the power of the rage stone Natsu releases a concentrated roar heading straight for August before blacking out

"I did it! Just in time." Levy smiles proudly, happy tears streaming from her eyes.


	11. Erza Scarlet

Chapter 11 Erza Scarlet

'It hurt, a lot. I could feel my magic being sucked out of me as fast as I could replenish it. I am pathetic aren't I? I never seem to do anything right, and now I have left Grey and Juvia to fight the most powerful mage on this plant. At least that is what the Master said, and he now has all of our power to go along with it. I just hope that he doesn't realize that our guild mark is what is powering us. If he does them we are all dead. I was face down in the dirt so I couldn't see the fight but I could feel just how much magic power was being thrown around. Nothing was more prevalent that the heat though.

"Damn won't that flame-brain calm down a bit?" I heard Grey remark as he waited for his arm to regenerate.

"Juvia can't fight with that kind of heat Grey-sama."

"I know, he's melting my ice too. That bastard is making it impossible to fight this guy." Grey grunts out as he parries another one of August's attacks. Each defense take up nearly all their magic power so that they don't have a chance to make a quick counter strike. "Damn, it take so much out of me just to block him. I have never felt power like this before except from that pyro over there. Who knows what he doing in that fire ball up there?" Grey says while scowling and trying to come up with a plan.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia yells. "Heaven and Earth!" Grey smiles at her when he remembers their training, making Juvia swoon.

"Now is not the time Juvia!" Grey shouts as he catches her before hitting the ground.

"Right Grey-sama, Juvia is sorry." She says embarrassedly. "But Grey-sama, can you keep your hand on Juvia's behind? Please?" She begged as hearts floated around her eyes. At this moment Grey looked down and realized that his hand was not secured around her legs as he previously thought. But gripped tightly on her far cheek.

"Ack!" He sputtered as he dropped her onto the ground, turning around just in time to see August finish an incredibly complex magic circle. "Wha-a?"

 **Momento Mori!**

"Oh not this shit again." Gray whines as he assumes the position to receive the blow once again. "This is going to hurt, again."

An infinite wall of blackness surrounded Grey and Juvia as August attempted to use magic to formulate the ultimate curse from noting but magic. He successfully pulled it off and a sphere of black curse surrounded and then exploded around Juvia and Grey. As the all-consuming blackness began to dissipate, a layer of Earth was found to be bulged in one spot. As the bulge shook Grey was standing in front of Juvia, who was on her knees crying as she saw that more than half of her love's body had become completely black. As Grey fell to the floor, Juvia rose and stumbled her way to his unconscious body.

"Not possible." August said shocked by what he saw. "You should no longer exist. How is it that you are alive? That was the cure that was supposed to kill Zeref when we finished our genocide!"

Juvia begins to glow, her eyes turn black and she bites down so hard blood trickles out of the corner of her mouth. "I will take revenge for Grey-sama! I will kill you!"

Juvia charges August

Bang.

'One hit, that's all it took.' Juvia thinks as she lays in an impression in the hot Earth. 'I couldn't do anything for Grey-sama, and now I can't even move. His gravity is pinning me down so that I can't even breathe. I am sorry Grey-sama, Juvia has failed you.'

At this moment an explosion lit up the evening sky. And a ring of fire descended upon the Earth. Juvia and August were right in the path of the descending flames. Grey stood up and fired his cannon at August, temporarily loosening his gravity grip on Juvia. At this moment Rouge, who had just shown up, slipped Juvia out of the way of the fire while Sting hit August with a Holy Nova blast.

"Silly boy." August chuckled. "I will be out of this seal in under 2 seconds." He said as the seal started to fade.

"One second longer than you have." Sting said smiling as he switched places with a boulder that Minerva traded him out with.

"What!?" August yelled as he noticed the ring of fire approaching him. "Nooo!"

The fire completely stripped him of his magic in an instant, removing the holy seal and the body link that connected him to Fairy Tail disappears, freeing its members, who, since having already been drained of their magic, was not drained further by their link to August. August was burned within a second leaving nothing at all as Natsu fell from the sky. Erza quickly got up and requiped into her flight armor. She hurdled over to Natsu as fast as she could go, and when catching him, brought him gently down to the scorched surface beneath them.

 **Erza PoV**

 **'** I held him in my arms. After the fight. I was supposed to be there for him, he asked me to, and I wasn't there for him.' I thought. So I checked for his pulse, but there wasn't one. This is where I started crying. No sobs, just silent tears. Mourning the loss of my lifelong friend and my now not so secret love. I was never able to tell him until it was time for me to lose him. It seems that that has been a lifelong trend for me. I only admitted to loving Jellal when I could no longer have him. I became close with Rob right before he sacrificed himself for me. Then Simon, and now Natsu.

"Erza! Erza! I did it Erza!" Levy yelled while running towards me. I looked at her with tears in my eyes while she was smiling and waving this glowing object above her head. She squatted down next to me and showed it with a big cute smile but I was no longer paying attention. I went back to holding Natsu close as everyone was now gathering around.

"I could hear happy and Lucy crying, Grey being held up in Juvia's arms as she begged him to say something. But still Levy was smiling. I was crying tears onto Natsu's face while Levy was trying to get my attention. But I refused to look at her until I was hit with the glowing object.

I looked at levy with tears still in my eyes, not even mad about getting hit. Her smile was gone as she presented me with the glowing object. I took a closer look and I realized that it resembled the shape of a large book and had a hand outline on the front. I place my hand where the outline is and find that it fits perfectly, but just for a second. After that I could feel the print searing my hand, as if it was trying to burn away my hand, and I just see Levy staring in wonder. The pain was bearable of course, but I couldn't remove my hand. A green spiral of energy moved up my hand and wouldn't stop. It quickly enveloped my entire body as I rose into the air, now glowing a brilliant shade of emerald green. The book was still attached to my hand as we rose. When we were 10 feet of the ground we leveled out and the green energy began to seep away from my body and bound my feet together.

From below all that could be seen at this point as a clout of green mist and light as a trail of green began to make its way back down.

The green light around my feet slowly made its way to Natsu, and entered his chest. The longer that I was in the air, the more brightly he was glowing. I then realized that this must be the book of END that Natsu had been talking about. But I still could not understand what exactly was happening.

In less than a minute it was all over and I was set back down on the ground. Confused I looked over at Levy, who by the way was completely ecstatic. Jumping for joy on the inside now doubt. She motioned at Natsu and I was nearly in tears again, except that I started to imagine that his Fairy Tail mark had begun to glow again. Of course this was a trick of my mind that tried to make me believe what I wanted most, so I ignored it. Every one's is glowing right now, so of course I would imagine his glowing too. Levy saw my eyes droop and placed her hand on mine. She took my hand and placed it on Natsu's chest, and when I turned to ask her why, I felt a heartbeat. And then another, and another. I looked at him in shock as she handed me the book of END off the ground. I looked at it and saw the name Zeref Dragneel, disappear before my eyes. It was then replaced.

Erza Scarlet- master of END

That is what it read. A collective gasp was heard from the surrounding guild members as my name replaced that of Zeref's. Now I understood. END must always have a living master, and just like the other demons of Zeref's books, he can be revived as long as that master is alive.

I lifted Natsu into the Air and held him in my arms. I requiped into my flight armor once again and headed to the guild. I turned around to look back at everyone and they had decoded to follow me, Grey being carried by Juvia of course. As I rose higher I could see the entire battlefield. The entire area we were in was just one large crater. We didn't notice it because Fairy Heart was protecting us, but Natsu and Zeref's fight had pushed the Earth within 5 miles from them nearly 500 feet down. And the exit of the crater was too far to see from down below.

When I reached the guild I didn't say a word, I just laid Natsu down in the infirmary, and then laid next to him. Drifting into a deep sleep as soon as I snuggled up next to him, I dreamed of the future I now had. My love was not too late this time, and I intend to hold onto it. This was my final thought before I drifted into pleasant dreams.

Outside, in the guild hall, Makarov was briefed on the fight my Grey and Mirajane, since Juvia has been clinging onto Grey for dear life ever since Grey said that they were now official on the walk back from the battle field. Gajeel Locked up Levy for some reason and she looked readily disappointed as Gajeel was laughing his ass off. Panther Lily was shaking his head in embarrassment st the scene before him and Lucy was drinking her sorrows away.

'I lost to Erza, Natsu was stolen by Erza.' She thought. 'Its ok, they have known each other longer. Plus nobody died, that a great thing. Come on Luce you have to keep your spirits up, and I don't mean booze.' She thought to herself again.

Erza was asleep Next to Natsu but nobody disturbed them because Levy said that the book would heal him this time, that he didn't need Porlyusca to come.

Everyone gathered around the center tables to hear Makarov speak, one prepared beforehand it had seamed.

"To everyone who has survived this, I say, we are Fairy Tail, and we are forever. We are now the police force of time. We are the protectors of both Fairy Heart and the book of END. None of you here may ever leave this guild with your mark. To leave, you must become mortal once more, and once the seal is removed, there is no going back. You cannot become immortal again. After one year's time, the mark of the guild will only be able to be removed by the wearer, so it cannot be stripped against your will. The members that are standing here are those whom I trust with infinite power. And will live forever as Fairy Tail mages."

As Makarov said this he removed his Jacket and stripped himself of his guild mark, only to quickly replace it with an exact replica.

"Oi! What the hell was that old man?!" Grey protested.

"I have lived long enough, Grey. I will not be a part of the eternal Fairy Tail, but I will stay long enough to lead the ones who will be into the light.

 **Do not worry every one! I am not done writing this story! Basically I will write an epilogue arc. This is a Naza fanfic anyway, now its time to get to the daily life and romance part, yay! I don't know how good I am at this but I know I am skilled at writing lemons so I will probably put some in eventually. Because I love them. Don't judge. But seriously, I am not going to be done with this for a while, also My chapters will remain around 2 thousand words of content each chapter, its simple and makes me control my stopping points. Please check out my profile as I am looking for new topics to write about. Peace!**


	12. In a strange bed

In a strange bed

I woke up slowly, wasn't quite sure where I was. Lifting my hand to my face I felt sluggish like I was woken from a long nap. Touching my forehead with my index finger and thumb I tried to rub out something, but I'm not sure what that something is. Sitting up I look around me, I'm not in my room, I'm not in the guild, I'm not at my dads, so where am I? I turn to get up off of the bed and in doing so a dull ache courses through my body. "what the hell?" I whisper to myself, "what happened last night?". I slowly stand up from the bed and a lightweight white sheet that I didn't know was on me fell to the floor. 'oops I better make this bed, I don't want to be a rude guest'. I fixed the bed nice and neat and then made my way to the door, I hesitated for a second, 'who's house am I in? I don't remember ever being in a room like this before.' so wracking my brain I went through each and every room that I had ever been in from all of my family in Fairy Tail. Levy? No, there isn't a book and bleach smell in here. Lucy? I would know if I was in her apartment and this room looks nothing like Fairy Hills.

I equipped a small knife into my hand and my speed armor underneath my PJs Incase I needed to fight. But once I did I felt an enormous rush of power, power that I have never felt before, far surpassing my own, yet it was my own. 'I can't be distracted by this now.' I thought, ' I have to stay focused.'

I very quickly opened the door and dashed into the room, attempting to land behind the couch where nobody would see me. What happened I was completely unprepared for. Everything went wrong from the beginning, the door I threw open slammed through the wall and was flung off of the hinges, the door knob was crushed like play dough in my hands and was violently removed from the wood and was sent rapidly out of the window. I crashed into the couch with such speed that I sent half of it through the window leaving the other half completely unmoved like nothing happened. Picking myself up and dusting myself off I was now fully awake.

"What the hell just happened." I said aloud, "I have never moved so fast in my life. How did I get Like that?" At that moment I heard a whistling like an alarm and by reflex I through a cutlass that I pulled from my storage at the sound with impossible speed, dashing through a door and through many walls until it reached outside as I was able to see from the successive holes. "I need to hold back until I learn where this insane strength has come from."

Right then I see a piece of paper on what looks to be an extremely fancy coffee table, this could have been in the King Fiore's castle for how it looked! And a big black pane of glass just hanging on the wall. Now that I think about it everything in the house is very unfamiliar to anything I have ever seen. No Lacrima fire, or lamp, or fan. No lacrimas at all. I picked up the note slowly and I immediately recognized the handwriting, how could I not? I taught this oaf how to write.

Dear Erza, 'really dear? Wow I think that's the only greeting he know.' I had to step out for a while to get some cream for tonight's cake but I will be back in about 20 minutes and I hope you don't read this because then that means you woke up before I was back in that case you are reading this which means I didn't get back in time which means that you woke up while I wasn't there so that will be a problem so I need to be there quickly and ughhhh if you read this site down on the couch and wait for me. ~Natsu. Please don't get mad.

"Wow." I said aloud. 'He has no idea what punctuation is and it looks like he wrote this in 5 seconds. He even left the door open when he left. Wait.' I walked to the door and then looked back at the room. 'This isn't Natsu's house, I have been there before. What is going on?'

Right then I heard footsteps rushing up some stair and again I instinctively threw my sword as this person reached the doorway.

"Woah Erza what are you doing?" Natsu said as he easily caught my sword even though I had thrown it at least 5 times as fast as I usually throw.

"I, I'm sorry Natsu, I am a little confused at the moment, what is going on? Why am I so strong? And… why are you wearing that?" I said after noticing his strange clothing. It was a T-shirt with strange markings going in a circle around and upside-down until meeting again with the start, and inside the circle was some kind of instrument that I have never seen before with a weird guy sticking his tounge out in some kind of pose. Below the belt was this fabric that almost shone, it was glossy black and looked extremely comfortable. The only thing I recognized were his sandals that he has always worn. But these looked, better?

"Ah Erza I thought you might notice, Levy said this would happen. So I went first a couple weeks ago so you could deal with it first."

"What are you talking about Natsu? What's going on?"

"Erza, we aren't in force anymore."

"OK so where are we?"

"Not where, when." I started at him blankly before he continued. "Thought that might freak you out, sit down I'll make you your favorite tea and I'll tell you all about it." Natsu walked away and I slowly lowered myself into what was left of the couch.

As Natsu walked away my eyes trailed his movements, that's when I saw every thing that I broke, start to burn. As he walked past what I destroyed they burned rapidly until there were nothing, not even dust. Looking down I realized the couch had been burnt as well, very accurately and the cushions were no longer spilling the weird itchy substance. Even burnt and broken this was by far the most comfortable couch I have ever sat in. If I wasn't so on edge I would just fall asleep right now.

"OI?! Erza what the fuck did you do to my tea kettle?! You got me this for my birthday!"

I jumped at his outburst, "huh? What do you mean?! Is that what was screaming at me?"

"yeah I guess so" mumbled a disappointed Natsu, "I wanted some flaming ghost tea. OK Erza I guess we do this now" Natsu exclaimed taking a seat on the floor in front of Erza, leaning back on his hands so his shoulders pushed up near his ears, 'He is more flexible than he used to be.' Erza thought.

"What's going on Natsu I want a straight answer."

"OK Erza, Dragneel. You're my wife, and have been for over 1200 years."

"Stop lying and tell me the truth!" I yelled as I threw something out of my space at him, but he put out his hand and equipped it into his space, but for some reason I felt that the book was in my space again, strange.

"I'm not lying Erza, you're my wife and I'm your husband, we were never able to have any kids though, and that's my fault, so we were kind of the day care couple at the guild, I kinda wish Gajeel and Levy were a little less impulsive because we have babysat at least 50 generations from them. All of them the same crazy bunch".

"OK just to entertain the idea that you're telling the truth, how do I not remember any of this?"

"Because it's a side effect of removing your guild mark." Franticly I checked my left arm.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "What happened to it?!"

"You removed it. Since defeating Zeref we have been immortals, unable to age, change physical appearance or die, however our skills and magic power as well as strength can be augmented further with training. We stopped training 500 years ago and we are still at this level."

" why don't I remember this? Why is this room so strange and new?"

"Erza, we are some of the last people left from the fairy tail you knew, Biska and Alzak chose the mortal life, Grey and Juvia died together in their sleep almost 1000 years ago, the master never held immortality, Jellal died in my battle with Zeref, Evergreen and Elfman split up after 100 years or 2, and evergreen had to remove her mark, mira and Lucy actually tied the knot, nobody saw that coming."

"haha! really? You didn't see that coming Natsu? Mira can turn anyone lesbian, and Lucy has always been a little curious."

"OK then, we'll Laxus never really took up a wife, he roamed like Guildarts, who is still alive, but got tired of this life about 300 years ago when electricity was finally invented."

"What do you mean? We have always had electricity."

"we didn't know about it at the time, but Alvarez had a failsafe Incase Zeref ended up losing the war, they detonated a planet wide face bomb, killing many species that needed magic to live and making guilds almost useless."

"But I still have magic, lots of it!"

"yes but you were under the protection of Fairy heart at the time and with infinite magic ours could not be destroyed. We have lived as a sort of police for major wars and events for over a millenia. But we grew tired of this life and wish to let it slowly end. A side effect of removing the immortality is a temporary loss of memory, it usually only lasts a day and last week you finished teaching me how to handle you when it was your turn."

"Natsu, this is a lot to take in." I don't know if I can believe it."

"You told me you would say that, it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, in a day you will remember it all anyhow.?" now how about we go take a nap? I have been up since 3 and you look like you could use some relaxing."

"Yeah sure, just no sex yet because I don't remember our last 1200 years of it." ha. Good he laughed, this is the Natsu I know. I only remember barely falling for him, now we are married? For 1000 years? I look the exact same. A nap does sound good.

We crawled into bed and he wrapped his arms around me snugly, 'I always wanted him to do this again.' I thought.

"Hey."

"Yes, Erza?"

"What did you mean when you said that we were never able to have any kids?"

"When Igneel was creating the antibodies for dragonification in my body it made me temporarily vulnerable to magic overflow. When Igneel died he granted me the remaining of his magic contained within him, which was 100 times what I was capable of holding at the time. So I f was stored in my soul until I could use it. But all of the time I had to hold it in my most sensitive organs to magic were damaged, my testes. And so I became infertile. And you tried to get sterilized to escape an eternity of periods but your skin wouldn't stay open long enough for surgery and when they did fix you you healed within hours."

"Oh. I'm sorry Natsu." I said as I drifted off into sleep, confused yet comfortable, in Natsu's arms.

Ok guys what do you think?! Modern AU with the remaining Fairy tail members and I will be telling the story in flashbacks as Erzas memory regenerates.

Rate and review. Also visit my profile if you want to request something.


	13. Chapter 13 Erza's Dream

**Chapter 13 Erza's Dream**

Natsu woke up to a familiar scent, "Where, where am I?" He tries to get up off of the not so comfortable bed, only to be held down by someone's arm. "Strawberries." he says. Looking over Erza is asleep with her arm and her leg surrounding each side of Natsu's body, and when his eyes finally traced up to her face, he could see one eye open and staring directly back at him. "Erza?!" Natsu tried to jump out of her arms but she held firm.

"You are not leaving Natsu." A cold tone escaped her voice. "You have done enough for one lifetime, you aren't going to be allowed out of my sight again. So lay down and enjoy it, or else." Natsu softly eyed her, and he began to lay down, he looked her right in her eyes, and then glanced away, unable to hold her stare for more than a moment at a time.

"What happened." He finally mumbled out, his voice sounding hoarse and weak.

"You are alive. That's what happened." Erza responded, equally as cold as the first.

"But, how-"

"Does it really matter? We won, you are alive, end of story, and I am never going to forgive you for abandoning me and going off to die. Do you have any idea how that felt? The only two men that I ever loved, dead at my feet?"

"Two?" Natsu asked, immediately regretting his question. Erza just looked at him quietly, and nodded her head.

"Yes, two." Their conversation ended there as the dream melted away and shifted to the steps of a chapel, where she was in her choice wedding dress and Grey was talking to Erza from a small pedestal.

"You know this was your idea right?"

"Yes, I know Grey, that's why I'm worried." Erza said shakily.

"You didn't choose this for him. He was going to ask you someday, you just beat him to it, that's all there is too it. Me on the other hand, I never had a say in the matter, Juvia is probably watching us as we speak, and to her, I am not safe around you until you have been wed off."

"She really does have a wild imagination doesn't she?"

"Well it didn't help with you taking a bath with me and Natsu every month up until you got kidnapped by tartaros." Grey remarked while staring into a just very recently cloudy sky.

"Okay, I'm Okay now, you can walk me down the aisle Grey."

"Good, because If we don't get inside it may start to rain." The dream then melts and shifts once again, this time to an open field.

"Hey Erza! Can you catch catch me!?" Happy yells to what seems like nobody. ….. nothing happens, then a gleam can bee seen in the distance, and a Lance appears! Just in time Happy dodges out of the way with a swift back flip in mid flight. But just as he opens his mouth to taunt at the endless sky again, a net catches his wings and he plummets to the Earth, only for the net to fade into non-existence. The cat quickly recovers and begins to fly westward, to his waiting parents, Erza and Natsu.

"Hahaha! Happy you just got owned from over a mile away!

"Shut up Natsu! It's not like you could hit me!"

"My Fireball would be a tracer! You would fly for 10 minutes and still not escape it!"

"Erzaaa! Natsu's being mean to me!"

"Knock it off Natsu, you know he can't handle teasing, even if he is already 100 years old." Erza retorts between nibbles of the glazed strawberry atop her white cake.

"But he is so mean!" Happy continues to whine. Natsu strolls over to Erza's picnic basket, and pulled out a butane lighter, a large one at that. He then reaches in once more and retrieves a large piece of meat, which he then doused in a large open jar reading _FLAMMABLE._

"Natsu, that jar has to last us the entire day, you can't use it all up so quickly." Erza mumbled through her excessively large chunk of cake that she took from her plate and shoved in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But why not start out strong!?" Natsu exclaims as he lights the meat with the powerful lighter.

Happy takes to the air to escape the heat of the flames, however the heat doesn't last long as the flames are pulled towards Natsu as he chows down on the large chunk of well overcooked meat.

Erza, with cheesecake crumbs dripping from her chin, scorns him for eating so much in a single bite, until happy points out that she too has eaten obscene amounts. Which promptly lands him in her storage space once again.

The dream shifts again to a large, heavily fortified building as her and Natsu along with Levy and Grey walked up it's steps.

Inside the fortress was a well adorned room with may flags and dressings draping the walls, with meaningful designs decorating each one. Natsu and Grey both stepped up to a podium where an old man stood dressed in fine white robes and a black beret adorned with a double silver stripe and a three letter acronym spelling USA on the lace.

"What did you call us in for?" Natsu gruffly addressed the elderly man. "We already gave you this month's supply of magic."

Grey then interjects and says, "We aren't giving you anymore this month if that is what you are asking for. Our deal is that we would help your worlds slowly release its dependence on magical power, not supply it whenever it wants it."

Just before Natsu opens his big mouth again I pulled him back and Levy wrote 'SILENCE' over Grey's open mouth.

"We are sorry for that Mr. President." Levy retorts, "But these two aren't very easy to control. Please, tell us why you wanted to speak with us."

"Yes, well, no apologies necessary. However, I will get straight to the point. We have no magic left."

"What?" Natsu shouts as I bring a muzzle out of my storage. He then grumbles to himself as he asks me to put it away. Which i do, slowly.

"As the eighth President of the United Sailors of Alvarez I was in charge of reducing magic consumption by 30%, to prepare for the 10th President's abolishment of its use on the seas. However we have run into quite the problem. A recent re-emergence of one of the members of Tartarus has turned our western fleet into little more than toothpicks. Our best demon capture team was annihilated yesterday and in response we called you four in to ask a favor."

"You want us to fight him?" Levy responded first, as I felt Natsu perk up at the mention of one of Zeref's demons.

"No." The President's decisive and firm words troubled me, but not as much as the look on his face did. "I want you to give us the knowledge and the capability, as well as the magical power to capture him ourselves." He has done far too much damage and has taken far too many lives to be simply left off of the hook by something as easy as death." The President's face began to contort, something I have never seen before in any of his public speeches. And by the looks on my friend's faces, neither had they. "I want him to have to answer for each and every life and asset he has destroyed, and by our hands, by the humans of this world. Not by other monsters."

A twinge of anger has shown on Levy's face, but quickly was replaced with deep thought, as we have been called much worse in the past few centuries, this name carried no weight.

She finally spoke. "I understand your prideful position Mr. President, however we cannot follow through with your request. GIving you the capability to defeat an etherios, and jackal by the sound of it. Would be irresponsibly shifting the balance of power in this world. The balance of which the Fairy Tail Guild has been very vial in maintaining. We will not be granting you such power, and instead will be sending Mirajane Strauss and Lucy Heartfillia to investigate and dispose of this etherios creature."

"NO!" He slammed his down on the podium. "We must become independent and deal with this creature on our own! We must be able to protect ourselves and our crew members out on the sea without the delayed intervention of people like you! This monster has already wiped out almost 10% of our fleet, and 15% of our people! We cannot wait for your slow action! We need to be able to fight back ourselves in real time!

Levy then took a few deep breaths, with her anger rising, it being kept under control here was difficult. She responded, "I understand Mr. President, but this demon is not of your world. He is no ordinary demon, he is a demon who murdered platoons of magic wielding armies and even stormed a heavily defended magic council building. He even once gave our best members a fight for their lives back in our mortal days. He is NOT someone for magicless humans to fight. His curse will kill any human he touches, or touches him, and every item he touches turns into an explosive."

The look of fear quickly raced across the President's face. He had clearly never heard the stories before and was shocked by the level of destruction that this enemy was capable of.

"I am sorry Mr. President, but the Fairy Tail Guild will handle this situation." And with that, we walked out the door.

"Man," Natsu said. "I never thought that I would ever hear about Tartaros again."

"I'm with Natsu on this one guys, after all we have been through, they are the last enemy I would expect to show up again."

"Something bothers me about all of this guys." I spoke up, realizing something as I said it. "Didn't he act rather strangely when Levy told him what Jackal could do?"

They mumbled around a little bit until Grey spoke up, however at the same time, Natsu turned his attention to the nearest white wall. "Yeah, but that guy has never even seen us in action, he didn't know what high levels of magic power are. And he is probably setting his standard based off of the monthly supply of power that we supply his organization with."

"Yo, Natsu! Whats going on in that head of yours? Why don't you pay attention to what I'm saying for a change?" Grey loudly says as he reaches for Natsu's shoulder, which i then stop before it reaches him.

"Stop, Grey. He is listening."

"Listening? Listening to what?" He asks, as Levy nods swiftly.

"Oh that little bitch, no way." Natsu says under his breath.

"Guys we have a problem." That wasn't Jackel that destroyed those boats, It was Deliora."

"What?!" Grey shouted. "How?!"

"They just said that they revived the wrong demon, that Jackal was their intended target, but chose the wrong unlabeled book, and now Deliora is on the loose again."

"Those bastards!" I yelled. "Do they even know what that demon is capable of? With it's resistance to magic it will be difficult for even us to stop it."

I awoke with a start. The ending of my dream etched in my mind, clear as when i was dreaming it. Natsu was already awake and sitting on the bed, looking at me with a grin on his face.

"SOOOO."

"So what?" I asked.

"How far did you get?" He asked, almost jumping from excitement.

"Well, we just found out about Deloria."

"OOOOHH!" His eyes lit up, who knew that the emperor was behind it huh?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"OH! OOPS! You're not there yet. Ok forget what I just said, time to go to work, get up and get dressed." He said as he kissed my cheek and hopped off of the bed with the greatest of ease. "We have a long day ahead of us, and we have wasted enough of the morning already.


End file.
